Was aus einem werden kann
by Soi der Eiselb
Summary: Yaoi harry hatte einen schlimmen Sommer und verändert sich sehr, aber da gibt es dann doch plötzlich einen lichtschimmer am horizont. Severus Snape!


Harry hing nackt in den Ketten in dem leerem Steinverlies, irgendwo unter Malfoy Manor. Er wusste nicht genau wie viel Zeit jetzt schon vergangen war es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Bald müsste die Schule wieder anfangen, was die anderen wohl sagen wenn sie merken das ich nicht mehr komme? Ob man nach mich suchen wird? fragte er sich. Sein Körper war ganz geschunden. Altes trockenes Blut klebte ihm zwischen den Beinen überall hatte er blaue Flecken, Spermaspuren, Bissabdrücke, Kratzer und der Gleichen... Striemen von einer Gerte die Lucius gern benutzt.  
  
Lucius benutzt ihn meist 2-3 mal am Tag manchmal auch öfters. Er konnte sich nicht wehren aber noch viel schlimmer war das Licius ihn dazu brachte zu reagieren... dazu brachte das seins Schwanz hart wurde und er sich auch ergoss. Er schämte sich furchtbar dafür. Ein Hauself kam und stellte wie üblich das Tablett mit Essen ab und verschwand wieder. Meistens kam Lucius das erste mal um ihn zu wecken, dann nach dem Mittag und dann am Abend.  
  
Harry nahm das Essen und zwang es sich runter. Er wusste, er musste was essen sonst bestrafte Lucius ihn wieder.  
  
Als Harry fertig war, kam der Hauself wieder und brachte das Essen weg. Ein weiterer nahm Harrys Ketten von der Wand und führte ihn hinaus und in das kleine Bad, damit er sich erleichtern konnte.  
  
Harry nutzte diese Gelegenheit er wusste das er den Rest des Tage keine Chance mehr dazu kriegen würde.  
  
Als er wieder in die Zelle kam, war Lucius bereits dort und nahm die Ketten und zerrte Harry in die andere Richtung in das Zimmer, wo er immer mit ihm spielte.  
  
Harry stolperte hinterher. Er schluckte. Noch immer machte es ihm angst Lucius so ausgeliefert zu sein.  
  
Lucius machte die Ketten an der Wand, am Kopfende des Bettes fest und schubste Harry aufs Bett. "Sieh dich an Potter... so hilflos... was glaubst du, würden deine Eltern von deiner schwäche halten?"  
  
Harry bis sich auf die Unterlippe und sah weg an die Wand. Wieder schämte er sich in Grund und Boden.  
  
Lucius lachte und zog sich aus. "Ja, du bist eine Schande für deine Familie!"  
  
Harry lief eine Träne über die Wange. Lucius wusste genau wo er ihm weh tun konnte.  
  
Wieder lachte Lucius und dann traf Harry die Rute. "Was habe ich zum Heulen gesagt?"  
  
Harry schluckte "Ich soll es nicht... es gefällt dir nicht" sagte er leise und wischte sie mit einer Hand weg.  
  
"Genau!" Lucius kam über Harry und hockte sich auf seine Hüfte. "Weißt du Potter... du bist richtig gut zu ficken...!"  
  
Harry schluckte und sagte nichts dazu, was wollte er auch sagen.  
  
"Du würdest eine herrliche Hure abgeben!", meinte er amüsiert und strich mit der Rute durch Harrys Schritt.  
  
Harry schluckte wieder er hasste es so etwas zu hören... aber er fühlte sich auch wie eine Hure, Lucius hatte ihn auch oft genug mit seinen Todesesser Freunden geteilt. Es war einige male vorgekommen das er in den Salon geführt worden war und Lucius ihn vor duzend Todesessern gefickt hatte. Und danach jeder der Todesesser ihn ein, zwei mal ficken durfte.  
  
"Du verdienst nichts anderes als eine Hure zu sein !",meinte Lucius und griff ihm zwischen die Beine und begann ihn grob zu massieren.  
  
Harry stöhnte leise auf, konnte nichts dagegen tun als ihn sein Körper wie schon zum hundersten mal, seit er hier war, verriet.  
  
Lucius grinste fies. "Es gefällt dir meine Hure zusein... hhmm?"  
  
Harry wusste das er jetzt ja sagen musste, da Lucius ihm sonst die Hölle heiß machen würde. Also nickte er brav so wie Lucius es wollte.  
  
Lucius schmunzelte. "Dann sollte ich dir deinen Wunsch nicht abschlagen!", meinte er dann und kniete sich zwischen Harrys Beine, hob ihn an und drang in ihn ein.  
  
Harry keuchte leise auf als er alte Wunden und kleine Risse in der Haut wieder aufbrechen spürte so wie es immer war. Hilflos klammerte er sich an das Bettlacken unter sich.  
  
Lucius lächelte genießend. "Hm... du bist wirklich gut zu ficken!" Sofort begann er sich hart in ihm zu bewegen.  
  
Ab und an musste Harry leise stöhnen. Er versuchte sich mit dem Muster der Steine über sich abzulenken.  
  
Lucius griff wieder hart zwischen seine Beine und begann ihn ruppig zu massieren.  
  
Harry schluckte, bald konnte er spüren wie Licius sich ergoss und kurz darauf auch er.  
  
Der Ältere zog sich keuchend aus ihm zurück und hockte sich dann auf Harrys Brust, ließ ihn seinen Schwanz sauber lecken.  
  
Harry tat es. So wie er es schon oft getan hatte. Langsam fand er sich damit ab... er gehörte jetzt Lucius... das würde so bleiben wahrscheinlich bis er starb.  
  
Lucius spielte fast den ganzen Nachmittag mit Harry und am Abend band er ihn an die Wand und peitschte ihn aus. Als er genug davon hatte, band er ihm das Glied ab und schob ihm einen sehr großen Plug in den Hintern, ließ ihn mit Magie befestigen. "Du wirst an mich denken!", schmunzelte er, als er ihm eine Kette um den Hals legte und den Portschlüssel dann aktivierte. Harry landete ohne Fesseln in seinem Zimmer im Lingusterweg.  
  
Harry sah sich völlig verwirrt um. War das etwas sein Zimmer im Lingusterweg das konnte doch nicht sein. Er war frei? Nach so vielen Wochen? So plötzlich? Welcher Tag war denn? Er war völlig verwirrt. Harry griff nach der Schnur mit der er abgebunden war aber sie ließ sich nicht lösen... und dann versuchte er den Plug herauszuziehen aber auch das ging nicht. Er kannte den Zauber um die Sachen zu lösen, er hatte ihn oft genug bei Lucius gehört. Aber damit müsste er warten bis er in Hogwards war. Er stand vorsichtig auf und nahm sich Sachen und schlich dann ins Bad... endlich einmal waschen...  
  
Harry badete lang und ausgiebig. Der Plug, gerade da er so groß war, störte ihn beim aufstehen und sitzen sehr... aber er konnte nichts dagegen machen, noch nicht aber in der tat erinnerte ihn das die ganze Zeit an Lucius und an die letzten Wochen. Nach dem Baden zog er sich an, er hatte einen Rolli und Hose genommen beides in schwarz.  
  
Dann legte er sich schlafen. Als er am nächsten Morgen runter kam schien sich keiner zu wundern oder zu stören. Seine Tante scheuchte ihn nur endlich seine Sachen zu holen damit sie ihn zum Bahnhof bringen könnten  
  
Am Bahnhof war viel betrieb und Ron und Hermine warteten auf Harry. Komischerweise war allerdings diesmal Lucius bei Draco und brachte diesen zum Zug. Als er Harry erblickte lächelte er spöttisch.  
  
Harry hatte lange, dunkle, hoch geschlossene schwarze Sachen an und machte einen großen Bogen um Lucius. Er hechtete einmal zu Hermine und Ron herüber, er hatte immer noch das Problem das er den Plug trug. Er wartete darauf ihn in Hogwards entfernen zu können.  
  
Plötzlich fing der Plug an zu Vibrieren und Lucius ließ seinen Zauberstab in seinem Umhang wieder verschwinden.  
  
Harrys Hände krampften sich in seinen Pulli "Bastard" zischte er leise.  
  
Hermine und Ron sahen ihn fragend an.  
  
"Was? Oh nichts gar nichts" er lächelte sie leicht an.  
  
Hermine erwiderte das Lächeln. "Du Harry, warum hast du denn nicht auf die Briefe geantwortet ?", fragte Ron.  
  
"Briefe? Ihr habt mir Briefe geschickt?!" fragte er verduzt oh Harry natürlich haben sie, das haben sie doch immer. Was sag ich denn jetzt ich habe keinen gelesen "Tut mir leid... ich... ich habe keine bekommen... meine Verwandten... ihr wisst doch" druckste er.  
  
Hermine und Ron nickten. "Verstehen schon! Ich verstehe nicht, warum Dumbeldore dich immer wieder zu diesen Muggeln schickt!"  
  
"Ich auch nicht" sagte er leise. "Na ja gehen wir in den Zug" sagte Ron und Hermine ließ ihn vorgehen. Harry lief ihnen nach zur Wagentür und merkte nicht wie er an Lucius vorbei kam.  
  
"Denk an mich, meine kleine Hure!", zischte der ihm zu und schob ihm etwas in die Umhangtasche.  
  
Harry zuckte erschrocken zusammen und hechtete erst mal ins Abteil. Dann schaute er nach was Lucius ihm zugesteckt hatte.  
  
Es war ein Foto das er in der Zeit von Harry gemacht hatte, wie er nackt vor ihm kniete und ihm den Schwanz lutschte.  
  
Harry zerriss es ganz schnell in hunderte Schnipsel und schmiss es dann aus dem Fenster des Zuges, als er losfuhr. "Mieser Bastard" murmelte er und wischte sich über die Augen. wenn wenigstens dieser Gott verdammte Plug endlich weg wäre und nicht vibrieren würde dachte er verzweifelt.  
  
Lucius ging an dem Abteil von Harry vorbei und blickte ihn kalt grinsend an, formte mit den Lippen. "Ich habe noch ein paar schöne davon!"  
  
Harry drehte sich weg. Der Zug war ja längst am rollen und wenige Minuten später war er weg. Harry bleib noch lange an dem Fenster stehen und schaute in die Landschaft... kämpfte mit Tränen und mit leisem Stöhnen weil der vibrierende Plug ihn scharf machte, gegen seinen Willen.  
  
Irgendwann kam Draco herein und sah sich missmutig um, hockte sich dann in die entfernteste Ecke von Harrys Platz.  
  
Als Harry Draco bemerkte zuckte er bei dem jungen Ebenbild von Lucius sichtlich zusammen und versuchte aus dem Abteil zu flüchten. Harry hatte noch nie Angst vor Draco gehabt aber jetzt hatte er sie... zum einen weil er Lucius so ähnlich sah und zum anderem weil er nicht wusste ob und was Draco wusste. Er wollte nicht das Draco irgendwas posaunte.  
  
Als Harry aufstand zuckte Draco erschrocken zusammen. Er blickte ihn böse an und sah dann wieder fort. Sein Gesicht zierte einige Blutergüsse.  
  
Harry schlich sich schnell raus und ging wieder zu dem Fenster im Flur.  
  
Dort blieb er die Fahrt über. Als sie ankamen im Schloss entschuldigte er sich kurz mit der Ausrede das er zur Toilette musste und huschte samt Zauberstab erst einmal zum Jungenklo um den Plug und das Lederband zu entfernen  
  
Als Harry ankam, fand er Draco vor dem Spiegel stehen, das Hemd offen und die Blutergüsse im Gesicht und an der Brust entfernend.  
  
Harry bekam einen halben Herzinfarkt "Was tust... du denn hier...?" die Flecken bemerkte er gar nicht.  
  
Draco schreckte zusammen und riss erschrocken sein Hemd zu, knöpfte es schnell zu und drehte sich zu Harry um. "Was man wohl so aufm Klo macht!", erwiderte er und ging in eine der Kabinen.  
  
Harry wartete das Draco wieder rauskam und das Klo verließ.  
  
Draco kam erst nach gut zehn Minuten heraus, hatte nur zur Tarnung die Spülung betätigt.  
  
Harry war angespannt wartete bis Draco sich de Hände gewaschen und den Raum verlassen hatte. Dann ging er in eine Kabine und schloss sich ein, nahm den Zauberstab und murmelte den Zauber den Lucius immer benutzt hatte.  
  
Der Plug löste sich und auch das Seil ließ sich entfernen.  
  
Erleichtert entfernte Harry die beiden Sachen, fühlte sich gleich wohler. Jetzt musste er das nur noch unter seinem Umhang ins Gepäck schmuggeln, auch das schaffte er schnell und unbemerkt. Er war erleichtert, dann sah er zu das er schnell in die große Halle kam.  
  
Am Anfang war es nicht so auffällig Ron und Hermine schoben Harrys Zurückgezogenheit darauf das er von seinen Verwandten kam, da war er zu Anfang immer etwas komisch. Aber nun nachdem sie auch schon fast 4 Monate wieder an der Schule waren, war Harry noch sehr in sich gekehrt er lernte viel mehr als vorher. Was seinen Noten gut tat... aber wenn man Harry, der so kränklich blass wie Snape war, sah machte man sich automatisch Sorgen. Dazu kamen die dunklen schwarzen Augenringe... und immer mal wieder fuhr er Nachts schreiend hoch... was sicherlich einmal die Woche vorkam.  
  
Ron und Hermine machten sich sichtlich Sorgen um Harry und fragten ihn nicht zum erstenmal, was das für Briefe waren, die er immer bekam, den jeden morgen landete ein Eule und brachte ihm ein anderes Bild von Lucius, von den Sommerferien.  
  
Harry schnappte jedes mal den Brief und das Foto und zerriss sofort alles. Öfters kam es auch schon mal vor das er einfach am Frühstückstisch seinen Zauberstab nahm und das Zeug in brant setzte... diesen morgen starrte Harry finster hoch als die Eulen kamen brauchte nicht lange bis er das Vieh entdeckte... da sie immer die Briefe gebracht hatte. Diesmal riss ihm der faden... er nahm den Zauberstab und machte jagt auf die Eule versuchte sie abzuschießen und zu grillen mit samt dem Brief.  
  
Die Eule hatte allerdings nichts für Harry dabei, sondern war auf den Weg zu Draco. Als dem der Vogel auf den Teller viel, blickte er wütend zu Harry. "Du hast wohl den Verstand verloren Potter?", schrie er wütend hinüber.  
  
Harry hatte ein sehr boshaftes und zufriedenes Lächeln drauf "Endlich hab ich das Mistvieh erwischt, es wird nie wieder einen Brief herbringen" nuschelte er äußerst zufrieden.  
  
Mc Gonagall trat vor Harry. "Potter, kommen sie sofort in mein Büro!"  
  
Harry folgte ihr in ihr Büro sah sie dann abwartend an.  
  
Draco und Snape kamen ebenfalls in das Büro. "Potter!", zischte Snape. "Würden sie uns bitte erklären was das sollte?" Draco hatte die Eule im Arm und musste Tränen unterdrücken, da das seine Eule gewesen war.  
  
"Dieses boshafte Mistvieh kam jeden Tag seit ich hier bin und hat mir widerliche Briefe gebracht ich versuche seit 2 Monaten das kleine Monster von Himmel zu holen... und erwarten sie nicht das ich mich dafür entschuldige nur weil sie heute anscheinend mal nicht zu mir wollte, was das erste mal seid 4 Monaten gewesen wäre! Geben sie mir Strafarbeit oder ziehen sie mir Punkte ab aber es tut mir nicht leid und ich entschuldige mich dafür auch nicht" sagte er etwas trotzig.  
  
Draco zitterte vor Zorn. "Das wirst du bereuen Potter!" Er rannte raus, weil er seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Snape und Mc Gonagall verpassten Harry hundert Punkte Abzug und für zwei Monate Strafarbeiten.  
  
Harry erhob keine Einsprüche dagegen. Er nahm seine Strafe hin, dennoch tat es ihm nicht leid wegen der Eule. Am nächsten Tag beim Frühstück ginge es ihm irgendwie besser, da er wusste das das Mistvieh tot war sah er nicht immer besorgt hoch wenn die Eulen mit der Post kamen.  
  
Draco erschien nicht zum Essen, seid dem letzten Frühstück. Aber diesmal kam ein großer Uhu und ließ einen Dicken Brief vor Harry fallen und verschwand wieder. In dem Brief waren eine Menge von den Fotos.  
  
In dem Umschlag war außerdem noch ein Brief. Das war recht unklug von dir Potter... die Eule meines Sohnes zu töten... noch so ein Vorfall und die Bilder könnten ausversehen an den Prophet gehen... und glaub mir, der einzigste der zu sehen ist wirst du mit jemand ganz fremden sein... deinem Cousin... oder deinem Freund Weasley! Also sei eine brave Hure! L.  
  
Harry erstarrte, kaum das er den Umschlag aufgemacht hatte. Er stampfte mit dem Fuß auf den Boden auf. "Verdammter Bastard... " fauchte er mit Tränen in den Augen. Nahm seinen Zauberstab und ließ den hundertsten Brief somit in Flammen aufgehen. Er stand ohne ein Wort auf und verließ einfach die Halle.  
  
Ron und Hermine blickten ihm nach und sahen sich den Aschehaufen an. Dann lief Ron Harry nach. "Hey Harry, was ist den los? Was sind das für Briefe?" Derweil kam Snape an den Tisch und nahm den Aschehaufen auf.  
  
Harry drehte sich um und sah wie Snape den Aschehaufen nahm "FINGER WEG SNAPE!" donnerte er durch die ganze Halle. Er kam eilends zurück, riss ihm die Aschefetzen weg, sammelte mit einem Zauberspruch den Müll des Briefes ein um ihn zu entsorgen "Das geht sie nichts an!" sagte er nur extrem gereizt und angrifflustig... ein bisschen erinnerte er an ein verwundetes Tier das man in die Ecke trieb.  
  
Snape verengte die Augen und musterte Harry Scharf. "Kommen sie zu Sinnen Potter oder sie könnten von der Schule fliegen!"  
  
"Als ob SIE das stören würde!" Knurrte er "Meine private Post geht sie nichts an, sie haben kein recht sie zu durchwühlen oder verbrannte Briefe wieder zu rekonstruieren um sie durchzuschnüffeln. Lassen sie die Finger von meinen Privatsachen" knurrte er und ging mit dem Aschehäufchen aus der Halle und entsorgte es draußen.  
  
Snape sah ihm seufzend nach. Dann rauschte er in sein Büro.  
  
Harry bekam in den letzten beiden Jahren jeden Tag einen Brief und immer verbrannte er ihn und entsorgte die Asche. Harry war noch schlanker als sowieso, als er die schule verließ... er trug nur noch schwarz hatte immer Augenringe und war immer blass. Aber er war ein sehr guter Schüler geworden. Harry war überrascht als Dumbeldore ihm einen Posten als Lehrer für VgddK anbot. Er sagte er würde darüber nachdenken und stimmte schließlich eine Woche vor Beginn des neuen Jahres zu. Nun 2 Tage vor der Ankunft der Schüler stand er in der Vorhalle, mit Dumbeldore der ihn gerade begrüßte.  
  
Albus lächelte und schüttelte Harry die Hand. "Hallo Harry... schön das du zugesagt hast!"  
  
Harry lächelte ihn leicht an. "Wo ist mein Zimmer?" fragte er.  
  
"Ahh ... ja ... ich werde dich hinbringen!"  
  
"Schön... am Besten gehen wir dann jetzt... ich muss ja noch auspacken und mich einrichten."  
  
Albus nickte und führte Harry in sein Büro, wo auch seine privaten Gemächer waren. "Das Klassenzimmer kennst du ja noch nicht wahr?"  
  
"Natürlich Professor" sagte Harry und sah sich seine Gemächer an "Schön das sie hier im Erdgeschoss sind und nicht im Turm."  
  
Albus lächelte. "Gut Harry, dann lasse ich dich mal alleine... alle Anweisungen findest du auf deinem Schreibtisch, eine genaue Karte von Hogwarts brauch ich dir ja nicht geben!", meinte er zwinkernd. "Um 18 Uhr gibt es Abendessen!"  
  
"Ja ich weiß danke" lächelte er freundlich und schloss dann die Tür und begann sich einzurichten. Er färbte die Möbel Ebenholzschwarz. Hing den Spiegel ab, gab den Teppich ein dunkles Blutrot. Räumte seine Bücher ein und bezog das Bett nach seinem Geschmack und der gleichen.  
  
Harry hatte seit dem Ende der Schule keine Briefe mehr bekommen. Und er hoffte das dies so blieb. Um 18 Uhr ging er zum Essen.  
  
Snape hatte ihn die letzten zwei Jahre in Ruhe gelassen und saß schweigend am Tisch. Seit einem Jahr trug er eine Augenklappe und keiner wusste warum.  
  
Harry sah sich um, an dem Lehrertisch natürlich hatte man einen Platz gefunden. Neben Snape, neben dem ja keiner freiwillig sitzen mochte wenn es nicht sein musste.  
  
Snape ignorierte Harry und man schien die Mauer spüren zu können die er um sich gezogen hatte.  
  
Harry setzte sich und begrüßte alle Kollegen, alle außer Snape erwiderten den Gruß.  
  
Harry begann zu essen. Er nahm nicht sehr an den Gesprächen teil... wich fragen und der gleichen aus. Es war offensichtlich das er nicht reden wollte.  
  
Snape aß nur wenig und verschwand in sein Büro.  
  
Auch Harry verabschiedete sich nach dem Essen mit der Ausrede das er sich noch einrichten müsse und den Lehrplan machen wollte.  
  
Am nächsten Abend kamen die Schüler an und alle Lehrer mussten anwesend sein. Darunter war ein blonder Junge, der Lucius und Draco Malfoy verdammt ähnlich sah, aber anders hieß und nach Gryffindor kam.  
  
Harry hatte den blonden jungen ein wenig verstört angesehen. Draco konnte doch keinen Nachwuchs in dem Alter haben und außerdem war es ein anderer Nachname, sagte er sich selbst.  
  
Auch Severus verengte das Auge und blickte Ian Sharp hinterher, so wie alle anderen Lehrer auch, die Lucius noch aus ihrer Schulzeit oder seiner kannten.  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf und trank ein Glas Wein. Du hast Verfolgungswahn immer noch  
  
Ian Sharp blickte zum Lehrertisch und grinste innerlich. Hallo meine kleine Hure... na das wird lustig...  
  
Die Lehrer schienen sich langsam wieder zu berappeln von dem Schock. Den Ian ihnen verpasst hatte. Aber Harry wirkte immer noch fürchterlich blass, als er begann zu essen.  
  
Severus schob ihm einen Tee hin und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf sein Essen.  
  
Harry schaute leicht verwundert nahm die Tasse Tee aber an, trank sie und aß dann zu Ende.  
  
Während seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde hatte Harry bei Ians Klasse Unterricht. Ian starrte ihn die ganze Zeit über an.  
  
Harry ließ sich nicht aus dem Konzept bringen. Er begann mit einfachen Grundbegriffen. Als die beiden Stunden schließlich zu Ende waren setzte er sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und erlaubte sich über den Blonden nachzudenken der zu den letzten gehörte die jetzt zusammenpackten und gingen.  
  
Ian lächelte, als er an Harry vorbeiging und verschwand.  
  
Harry zog unwillkürlich eine Braue hoch. Wieso erinnert der mich so sehr an Lucius? Gott das ist furchtbar dachte er sich und wartete auf die nächste Klasse bei der er erstmal einen Test machte. Innerhalb der ersten Woche bekam Harry den Ruf weg, neben Snape der strengste Lehrer zu sein wenn auch der jüngste und bestaussehenste. Trotz oder gerade weil er immer dunkle Kleidung trug. Viele Mädchen und sogar manche Jungens schwärmten für den neuen VgddK Lehrer. nach einer Woche beim essen meinte Albus etwas wegen der ganzen durchgeführte Test und den viele Strafarbeiten nachfragen zu sollen.  
  
Albus bat Harry nach dem Essen in sein Büro. Als sie dort waren, sah er ihn fragend an. "Harry... ich habe einige Beschwerden bekommen, das du zu streng seiest und schon in der ersten Woche Tests durchgeführt hast?!"  
  
"Natürlich... ich musste doch wissen wo die Klassen stehen und ehrlich gesagt ist es erschreckend... die wissen nur die Hälfte von dem was man ihnen beigebracht haben sollte und vom dem bisschen das man ihnen beigebracht hat haben sie die Hälfte vergessen, im Grunde genommen muss ich von der 2 bis zur 7 Klasse mit allen bei null anfangen!"  
  
Albus nickte und schürzte die Lippen. "Gut Harry, vergiss aber nicht, das du die letzten Jahre nicht bei allen nachholen kannst!"  
  
„Nein aber so viel wie möglich. Ich wiederhole mit ihnen als erstes den Stoff den sie schon gemacht haben... anstatt zu stöhnen über den vielen Stoff sollten sie froh sein das ich nicht direkt weiter gehe zu dem Punkt wo sie sein sollten... und das anders als vorausgesetzt ihnen überlasse so das sie es allein lernen müssen."  
  
Albus seufzte und nicke. "Na schön, du musst damit klar kommen... aber wenn du zu hart wirst, werde ich einschreiten müssen!"  
  
"Du findest eine Leistungsüberprüfung für einen neuen Lehrerm, der versucht sich am Wissenstand seiner neuen Schüler zu orientieren für zur hart?"  
  
"Nein... das nicht, aber bedenke, das die Schüler der 6. und 7. Klasse für ihre Zags und Utze Arbeiten!"  
  
"Ja natürlich... deswegen sollten gerade sie mir dankbar für die Wiederholung sein und dafür das ich ihnen jetzt nicht noch sofort neuen Stoff aufbrumme. Also, ehrlich Albus ich verstehe dich nicht auf dem Stand wo die gerade sind, damit fallen die doch alle durch!"  
  
Albus hob die Hand und seufzte. "schon gut schon gut ... !"  
  
"Will ich auch gemeint haben!" sagte er und verließ das Büro wieder. Seine Standartrede bei jeder nächsten Klasse, von der 2.-7. war. "So wie ich hörte haben sich einige beschwert da sich Leistungsabfragen gemacht habe und das ich den Stoff den sie bisher schon gemacht haben noch mal durchgehe! Dazu möchte ich ihnen folgendes sagen! Sein sie mir dankbar das ich das mit ihnen durchgehe ihre Defizite sind erschreckend! Damit würde keiner von ihnen auch nur einen zag kriegen... ich könnte genau so gut da ansetzen wo sie sein sollten und sie alles andere alleine in den Hausaufgaben nacharbeiten lassen und glauben sie mir sie würden jeden Tag 20 Rollen schreiben! Und nun gehen wir weiter den Stoff durch es sei den sie möchten das wir jetzt direkt zu dem Punkt gehen wo ich eigentlich anfangen wollte wenn ja dann sage ich ihnen was sie persönlich in ihrer freien Zeit nachzuarbeiten haben?!"  
  
Keiner machte auch nur ein Mucks und es kamen auch keine weiteren Beschwerden. Nur Ian schien alles einfach zufallen, egal was man ihm aufgab.  
  
Was Harry gar nicht gefiel, er halste den Jungen bei jeder Gelegenheit eine Strafarbeit auf. Was er Severus gewesen war, war ihm Ian. Er hasste diesen Jungen.  
  
Nach fünf Wochen war es Ian zuviel und in Harrys Büro fand sich ein Brief, mitten auf seinem Schreibtisch platziert.  
  
Harry sah stirnrunzelnd den Brief an, er nahm ihn und öffnete ihn.  
  
Als erstes viel ein Brief heraus und auf dem einfach Hallo meine Hure, hast du mich vermisst? Stand und ein Bild von Harry, wie er einfach nackt und verdreckt in seiner Zelle lag.  
  
Harry schluckte und Angst kam in ihm hoch, er verbrannte Beides wieder. Am nächsten Tag reichte ein unzufriedenes schnaufen von Ian damit er eine gewaltige Strafarbeit aufgebrummt bekam.  
  
Als Harry wieder in sein Büro kam, war das Aschehäufchen verschwunden und an seiner Stelle lagen der Brief und das Bild wieder da. Als er es abermals zu verbrennen versuchte, funktionierte es nicht. Du bist mein meine kleine Hure !, formte sich auf dem Papier.  
  
"Du Bastard das bin ich seit Jahren nicht mehr!" knurrte Harry und versuchte es zu zerstören.  
  
Der Brief formte weitere Worte. Oh doch... das bist du... du trägst die Male noch immer und das kleine Spielzeug, was ich dir bei deiner Abreise mitgegeben habe, hast du auch noch!  
  
Welche Male? fragte Harry sich verwirrt Und woher... weiß dieser Brief bzw. der Schreiber... das ich diesen Plug immer noch habe, keiner weiß das... woher auch... oh dieser Bastard Lucius dachte er sich, er versuchte wieder es zu zerstören.  
  
Ja, ich wüsste wenn mein Spielzeug nicht mehr in deinem Besitz wäre! Und die Male trägst du in deiner Seele...!  
  
"Verschwinde du Bastard..." sagte Harry zischend.  
  
Hahahahaha... ich bin immer da meine kleine Hure... und du wirst immer mir gehören! Das Papier vernichtete sich selbst und auf dem Foto kam Bewegung, denn der Harry auf dem Bild bekam Besuch von Lucius. Doch das Bild war einfach nicht zu zerstören.  
  
Harry zerriss es mit purer Gewalt, doch das Bild fügte sich allerdings wieder zusammen.  
  
Harry hatte einen regelrechten Wutausbruch und versuchte das verfluchte Bild kaputt zu machen wegzuwerfen oder ähnliches. Nach gut einer Stunde, als Lucius auch auf dem Bild verschwand, verbrannte das Bild von selbst.  
  
Harry ging in sein Bett rollte sich zusammen und brach in Tränen aus "Wieso kann der Bastard mich nicht endlich in ruhe lassen?"  
  
Nach einer weile klopfte es an der Tür.  
  
Harry wischte sich über die Augen "Wer ist das" fragte er schroff. Normalerweise wurde er in seinen Privatgemächern nicht gestört  
  
"Kann ich mit ihnen sprechen Professor?", fragte Ian Sharps Stimme.  
  
"Jetzt nicht! Ich habe zu tun und auch keine Sprechstunde" knurrte er in Richtung Tür "Wenn es wichtig ist und keine Zeit hat, gehen sie zu dem Professor ihres Hauses... ansonsten kommen sie nach dem Abendessen!"  
  
Jetzt nicht! Ich habe zu tun und auch keine Sprechstunde!" knurrte er in Richtung Tür" wenn es wichtig ist und keine Zeit hat gehen sie zu dem Professor ihres Hauses, ansonsten kommen sie nach dem Abendessen."  
  
"Wie sie wünschen Professor!" meinte er mit einer geheimnisvollen Stimmlage.  
  
Harry blieb im Bett liegen. Erst zum Abendessen kam er an den Tisch.  
  
Nach dem Abendessen klopfte es abermals an seiner Tür.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Professor, kann ich nun mit ihnen Sprechen?", fragte Ian.  
  
Harry stöhnte leise auf Der schon wieder "Geh und setz dich, ich komme sofort."  
  
Ian kam herein und hockte sich auf einen Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch und sah sich ein wenig um.  
  
Harry kam kurz darauf herein und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch. "Nun was möchtest du?"  
  
Ian blickte Harry einen Moment schweigend an, dann wurden seine Augen ganz groß und feucht. "Ich wollte fragen, warum sie mich nicht mögen?! Ich habe ihnen doch gar nichts getan, aber sobald ich atme bekomme ich Strafarbeiten!", meinte er schniefend.  
  
Harry sah irritiert zu dem Jungen Scheiße "Ich habe nichts gegen dich du kriegst Strafarbeiten wenn du dich nicht richtig verhältst."  
  
Ians Lippen bebten. "Aber... aber was hab ich denn falsch gemacht? Papa ist schon ganz böse auf mich und sagt ich darf zu Weihnachten nicht nach Hause und bekommen auch keine Geschenke, weil ich böse bin... aber... ich weiß doch gar nicht was ich gemacht habe!"  
  
"Dein Vater? Woher weiß der denn davon? Ich habe ihm bisher keinen Brief geschrieben?! Wer ist eigentlich dein Vater?"  
  
"Sie nicht, aber Professor McGonagall, sie ist ja meine Hauslehrerin! Und mein Papa ist Brian Sharp... er arbeitet in Irland!"  
  
"McGonagall?" er runzelte dir Stirn Nie im leben die hat noch nie jemanden verpfiffen, der müsste die Schule halb abfackeln damit sein Vater einen Brief bekommt  
  
Ian legte Harry einen Brief hin. "Da er hat geschrieben ich soll mich entschuldigen und mich bessern und... deswegen wollte ich fragen, was ich falsch gemacht habe!"  
  
Harry las kurz den Brief. "Du sollst dich einfach nur ordentlich benehmen, kein quengeln, aufmerksam sein, lernen und diese Seufzer unterlassen."  
  
"Tut mir leid Sir, aber das ist so ein Tick von mir, ich kann das nicht abstellen!"  
  
"Was für ein Tick? Und du solltest dir das abgewöhnen."  
  
"Das... ist ne Krankheit sagt Papa... ich gehe in den Ferien in die Therapie und... und ich mache auch meine Übungen, aber wenn ich aufgeregt bin, dann... dann kommt das wieder!"  
  
"Ach so... das hättest du mir mitteilen sollen, ich dachte du tust das um mich zu ärgern" gab er zu. "Na gut geh jetzt."  
  
"Ich... ich dachte... das wissen alle Lehrer, Sir... es steht doch in meiner Akte!"  
  
"Ich habe keine Akten gelesen, weil ich unvoreingenommen von Familie und Stand über meine Schüler urteilen will."  
  
Ian nickte und wischte sich über die Augen. "Gute Nacht Sir!"  
  
"Gute Nacht" sagte er und ging wider in seine Privaträume.  
  
Ian verließ das Büro und machte sich grinsend auf den Weg zurück in seinen Schlafsaal.  
  
Ian hatte versehentlich im Unterricht mist gebaut, jedenfalls ließ er es wie ein Versehen aussehen und hatte eine deftige Strafarbeit bekommen. Am morgen, wo alle aufbrachen in die Weihnachtsferien, landete ein großer Uhu vor ihm und ließ einen Brief fallen. Ian sah dem Vogel nach und öffnete den Brief, lass ihn. Dann begangen seine Lippen zu beben und er blickte zum Lehrertisch, sprang auf und rannte hinaus.  
  
Harry hatte davon nichts bemerkt er war gedanklich schon am durchgehen was er noch packen musste. "Ach ja Professor Snape... ich wollte sie fragen ob sie mich eventuell begleiten wollen. Ich gehe diese Ferien das erste mal auf das Potter Anwesen... das meiner Eltern...! Ich hörte, es solle eine ausgezeichnete Bibliothek haben mit einem großen Abteil für Tränke... und zu dem noch ein Gewächshaus mit den verschiedensten Kräutern, ich dachte mir das sie sich das vielleicht einmal durchsehen möchten, nach nützlichen... außerdem würde ich das gerne sichten und eine Bestandsaufnahme machen und ich dachte da sie von diesem Gebiet die meiste Ahnung haben..."  
  
Severus starrte Harry einen Moment an, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. "Sagen sie mir wann!"  
  
"Ich würde gerne heute aufbrechen... es wird sicherlich eine Weile dauern alles zu sichten und zu katalogisieren."  
  
Snape nickte. "Ich werde mit Dumbeldore sprechen! Wie mir scheint bleibt doch jemand diese Jahr da... also muss er jemanden finden, der sich um Sharp kümmert!"  
  
"Wieso bleibt er denn jetzt doch? Er hatte in den letzten Wochen nur eine einzige Strafarbeit... er hat sich gebessert und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das McGonagall bei jeder Strafarbeit seinen Vater sofort anschreibt!"  
  
Snape zuckte die Achseln. "Zwei Wochen lang alleine das Klassenzimmer auszubessern ist keine Kleinigkeit!"  
  
"Na ja, er hatte genug angestellt."  
  
"Für einen Unfall so bestraft zu werden... finden sie das fair... Potter?", fragte Snape und blickte ihn leicht spöttisch mit dem einen Auge an.  
  
"Oh kommen sie Snape, ich habe für jeden Unfall 3 Fach gezahlt... Strafarbeiten, Punktabzug und ihre besondere Aufmerksamkeit für den Rest der Stunde... bei mir kriegt er immerhin nur Strafarbeiten."  
  
"Und warum? Was hat er ihnen getan?"  
  
"Was hatte ich ihnen getan?"  
  
"Sie... sie waren genauso arrogant und widerwärtig wie ihr Vater!"  
  
"Bingo... Ian erinnert mich mit dem Aussehen und auch mit seiner ganzen Art an zwei Personen die ich niemals ausstehen konnte und diese kleinen Jungennummer die er ersucht bi mir abzuziehen dreht mir den Magen um" gab er leise und nur so das Severus es hören konnte zu. "Ich mag seine Art nicht... und er ist viel zu glatt... jedes mal läuft es mir eiskalt den Rücken runter... und so ungern ich das zugebe aber unserem lieben Ian würde ich niemals den Rücken zudrehen auch wenn ich nicht weiß wieso aber mein Gefühl hat mich nun 19 Jahre lang vor Voldemord beschützt es wird sich auch hier nicht trügen."  
  
Severus hob eine Braue. "Er erinnert an Lucius!"  
  
Für eine Sekunde sah es so aus als wollte er tatsächlich angewidert auf den Boden spucken "Ja in der tat das tut er" sagte Harry dunkel.  
  
Severus nickte. "Verstehe!" Er beendete sein Mahl. "Ich bin um drei Uhr in der großen Halle!"  
  
"In Ordnung ich warte dort auf sie" sagte Harry "Aber ich glaube kaum das sie es verstehen."  
  
Severus zuckte die Achseln und verschwand. Um punkt drei Uhr erschien er in der Halle.  
  
Und auch Harry stand mit ein paar zusammengepackten Sachen dort. Gemeinsam verließen sie zu fuß das Gelände bis man apparieren konnte, dann nahm Harry Severus beim Arm und apparierte. Das Potteranwesen war groß und sie mussten den weg zu fuß gehen da man auch dort nicht hin apparieren konnte. Der Garten vom Tor an bis zur Tür war verwildert.  
  
Harrys schloss die Tür auf "Ich lasse schon seit einer Woche 3 Hauselfen alles herrichten aber ich fürchte bis das ganze Haus bewohnbar ist dauert es noch."  
  
Severus schnaubte. "Wie wäre es mit einem einfachen Zauber?"  
  
"Und das Haus herzurichten? So einfach ist das leider nicht, es muss entwichtelt werden... die und noch hundert andere garstige Biester müssen hier raus, das Haus stand immerhin 19 Jahre leer... aber die Räume für uns, Bibliothek und das Kräutergewächshaus sind in Ordnung."  
  
Severus nickte und sah sich um.  
  
Ein Hauself öffnete ihnen die Tür und ließ sie ein, nahm die Sachen an sich und ein weiterer führte sie in den hergerichteten Salon "Setzen sie sich Severus... ich darf doch Severus sagen oder?"  
  
Severus richtete sein Auge auf Harry und zuckte die Schultern. "Mir egal!"  
  
"Na wenn es ja egal ist sage ich am besten Sevi oder so etwas" grinste er spöttisch und versuchte ihn ein wenig zu ärgern. "Scherz bei Seite... möchtest du etwas zu trinken Severus?"  
  
Severus knurrte leise und setzte sich dann. "Einen Scotch, wenn es welchen gibt!"  
  
"Sicher" lächelte Harry und ging zu der kleinen Hausbar, wo von allem etwas zu finden war, er schenkte Severus ein Glas ein und reichte es ihm, er selbst nahm sich ein Glas Brandy und setzte sich zu ihm. "Du musst mir nicht antworten wenn es zu schmerzlich ist aber... was ist mit deinem Auge passiert? Als Schüler durfte ich das nie fragen... aber jetzt. Denn nun bin ich ja kein Schüler mehr."  
  
Severus trank eine weile schweigend und schob dann die Augenklappe beiseite. Das Auge war milchigweiß und das Fleisch rings herum war verkohlt, so als hätte man es versucht herauszubrennen.  
  
Harry schluckte leicht "Das muss sehr scherzhaft gewesen sein... was ist passiert?"  
  
Severus verengte das gesunde Auge. "Mag sein!" meinte er leise und trank wieder von seinem Scotch. "Voldemort war sauer!"  
  
"Und warum?" fragte Harry ruhig.  
  
Severus schnaubte. "Wegen dir!"  
  
"Na ja das ist er oft aber deswegen tut er nicht jedes mal so etwas."  
  
"Wenn man davon absieht, das ich dir dieses mal das Leben gerettet habe, ohne das es einer bemerkt hat... außer dem Lord natürlich... stimmt das!"  
  
"DU? Und wann und wie willst du das getan haben?" er sah ihn skeptisch an.  
  
Severus schnaubte. "Als du mal wieder mit deinem Tarnumhang unterwegs gewesen bist... im Wald... warum auch immer... Voldemort war dort, weil er gegen die Schule vorgehen wollte und sah dich, ich war dir gefolgt und habe ein Wolfsrudel aufgeschreckt, die auf Voldemort los sind, du konntest entkommen!"  
  
"Ja ich erinnere mich daran" sagte Harry leicht bleich, er hatte sich öfters im 6. und 7. Schuljahr heraus geschlichen, war in den Wald gegangen und hatte sich dort mit dem kleinem Andenken von Lucius Befriedigung verschafft. Was hatte Snape vielleicht gesehen? "Bist du mir damals gefolgt...?" fragte er nervös.  
  
"Nur dieses eine mal... warum? Bist du öfters raus als das eine mal?"  
  
"Ich meine ob und wie weit du mir nachgegangen bist... nachdem du die Wölfe aufgeschreckt hast... bist du mir da noch gefolgt?"  
  
"Nein... Voldemort hat mich erwischt und mitgenommen!"  
  
Harry nickte. "Es tut mir leid das sie wegen mir ein Auge verloren haben... das war nie meine Absicht gewesen..." bei all dem war er Severus frage ob er öfters im Wald gewesen war übergangen.  
  
"Wer sagt das ich es verloren habe?", fragte er und grinste abfällig.  
  
"Du trägst die Augenklappe und es sieht nicht sonderlich schön aus... sicherlich kannst du damit nicht mehr sehen... das meinte ich."  
  
"Doch kann ich, aber was denkst du würden die Schüler machen, wenn ich so auftauche?"  
  
"Seit wann stört es dich denn, was die Schüler denken?" fragte er leicht schief grinsend. "Aber ja, sie wären wohl erschrocken aber wie an alles würden sie sich daran gewöhnen nach kurzer Zeit."  
  
"Ich nicht... Dumbeldore schon! Und die Wunden um das Auge herum sind erst in den Ferien richtig verheilt...!"  
  
"Oh ja der liebe Albus" seufzte Harry. "Manchmal weiß er nicht was er mit seiner Führsorge anrichtet! Ich finde nicht das sie sich hinter einer Klappe verstecken sollten... das passt nicht zu ihnen" sagte Harry und lächelte ihn leicht an. "Möchtest du die Bibliothek sehen?" er schwankte immer wieder zwischen dem Du und dem Sie.  
  
Severus zuckte die Schultern. "Die meisten stören sich schon an meiner Nase, meinen Haaren oder meinem Aussehen!" Er hatte seine Haare wachsen lassen und trug sie in einem lockerem Zopf im Nacken. Nach einem Kampf hatte sein Gesicht wieder in Ordnung gebracht werden müssen, also hatte er dafür gesorgt, das er eine Nase bekam, die zu ihm passte. Nur das Auge konnte nicht behandelt werden, dafür sorgte der Zauber. Severus nickte. "Natürlich!"  
  
"Also ich finde ihr neues Näschen entzückend" neckte er ihn "Auch wenn ich ehrlich nicht verstehen kann wieso sie sich diese Zotteln so lang haben wachsen lassen. Okay sie sehen jetzt nicht mehr fettig aus... aber schulterlang mit den leichten Wellen sahen sie viel besser aus, selbst fettig..."  
  
Severus schnaubte. "Das geht sie ja wohl nichts an Potter !"  
  
Harry lachte leise vergnügt "Wie habe ich es vermisst ihr MR POTTER zu hören" er amte Snapes einzigartigen Tonfall nach. "Es ist komisch aber das war wirklich das einzigste was mir gefehlt hat."  
  
Severus schob die Augenklappe zurecht und richtete das andere auf Harry. "Die Bibliothek!"  
  
"Lasen sie die furchtbare Augenklappe weg, wie sollen sie den sonst die Bücher richtig ansehen?" sagte er und ging mit ihm einen Korridor entlang bis zur Bibliothek. "Hier ist sie" er öffnete die Doppeltür.  
  
"Weil es sehr Lichtempfindlich ist! Ich kann damit nur Nachts sehen!"  
  
"Keine Angst es ist nicht sehr hell in der Bibliothek es sei denn sie machen alle Kerzen an" es erstreckte sich ein riesiger Raum auf den noch weitere folgten, die Regale bis oben hin voll mit Büchern.  
  
Snape wunk ab. "Das ist meine Sache Potter!"  
  
"Ja, ja ist ja schon gut... ich weiß das es mich nicht angeht ob sie die Augenklappe tragen oder ob sie jetzt diese langen leicht verfitzten und wuschig wirkenden Haare haben..." sagte er.  
  
Snape blickte genervt drein. "Fertig?"  
  
Harry lächelte leicht "Das hier ist die Abteilung für Zaubertränke" er machte zwei Kerzen an. "Rufen sie einen Hauselfen oder nach mir wenn sie was brauchen."  
  
Snape wunk ab und legte seine Tasche, die er mitgebracht hatte auf den Tisch, holte ein Pergament heraus und eine Feder. "Gibt es ein Verzeichnis?"  
  
"Nein bis her nicht, zumindest habe ich bis jetzt noch keins gefunden... aber ich habe auch noch lange nicht alle Räume durch. Während sie es sich hier bequem machen werde ich einen Gang weiter sein... einfach den Gang runter und dann links... ich bin dabei die Zimmer dort zu sichten... falls sie mich mal suchen sollten."  
  
Severus nickte. "Kann ich meinen Zauberstab benutzen?", fragte er.  
  
"Sicher... das ist kein Problem..."  
  
Severus nickte abermals und zückte seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf das Pergament und dann auf das erste Regal, murmelte etwas und ein blaues Leuchten ging über die Bücher und zur gleichen Zeit erschienen die Titel auf dem Pergament.  
  
Harry ging nun in den benannten Flur. Als er beim zweiten Zimmer dort angekommen war, musste er schluchzen... das war ein Babyzimmer... ein wunderschönes Babyzimmer mit seinem eingeschnitzten Namen in der Wiege. Es lag sogar noch ein Teddy in der Wiege. Er kniete sich neben die Wiege nahm den Bär in die Hand... er merkte nicht wie ihm die Tränen kamen.  
  
Severus ging die Reihen der Bücher ab, während der Zauber noch immer wirkte und alle Bücher nach und nach gelistet wurden. Nach einer Weile stand er auf und machte sich auf die Suche nach Harry. Er blieb in der Tür stehen, als er ihn gefunden hatte und verschränkte die Arme. "Ich weiß noch wie hier die Babyfeier abgehalten worden war!"  
  
Harry sah erschrocken auf. Er wischte sich über die Augen "Es gab einen Babyfeier? Und sie waren dabei?"  
  
"Alle Mitglieder des Ordens waren dabei!", meinte Snape. "In der Bibliothek sind Fotoalben der Familie... auch auf dieser Feier wurden viele Bilder gemacht!"  
  
Harry kämpfte immer noch ein bisschen mit seinen Tränen. "Es ist gut das sie tot sind" sagte er leise "Wenn sie sehen würden was aus ihrem Sohn geworden ist würden sie sich in den Boden schämen" er legte den Teddy zurück... und stand auf um den Raum zu verlassen.  
  
"Ein Lehrer, ein angesehner junger Mann... was soll daran schamhaft sein?"  
  
Ohne es zu wollen entfuhr ihm ein bitteres aber auch amüsiertes Lachen. "Das ist das was jeder meint zu sehen... wie gut das es nur einen gibt der wirklich hinsieht."  
  
"So? Wer?" Severus hob eine Braue.  
  
"Lassen wir es gut sein! Ich bin froh das keiner so genau hinsieht... sollen sie das alle denken... ich gebe mir ja auch mühe dafür... obwohl ich muss zugeben ich bin überrascht das auch sie das glauben... der gute anständige junge Potter... der Lehrer... der Kämpfer gegen Voldemort..." Was er wohl sagen würde wenn er wüsste wie ich vor Lucius gekrochen bin... wie ich von ihm besudelt wurde...und das es mir gefiel... was er über die Orgien denken würde die Lucius mit mir und seinen Freunden machte?... Wenn er wüsste was für eine kleine billige Hure ich bin...  
  
"Sind sie das denn nicht?" Severus hob eine Braue. "Gibt es vielleicht Tee?", wechselte er das Thema.  
  
"Ich bin Lehrer ja doch das stimmt wohl... ich kämpfe gegen Voldemort wenn ich dazu gezwungen bin auch das stimmt wohl..." sagte Harry schulterzuckend "Natürlich wo möchten sie ihn haben? In der Bibliothek oder möchten sie in den Salon gehen?"  
  
"In der Bibliothek reicht! Ich möchte dabei gerne weiter arbeiten!"  
  
"Sicher gehen sie nur ein Hauself wird ihnen den Tee bringen" sagte Harry. Er steuerte den nächsten Raum an, es war das Schlafgemach seiner Eltern... es hingen Bilder an den Wänden. Harry sah sich um. Sah die Bilder seiner Eltern. Sah dann den Kleiderschrank durch. Er seufzte leise Na was würden deine Eltern jetzt wohl sagen wenn sie dich so sehen würden? Eine Schande für deine Eltern diese und hunderte andere Bemerkungen von Lucius schossen ihm durch den Kopf.  
  
Seine Eltern auf den Bilder sahen ihn nur liebevoll an und lächelten.  
  
Harry hatte kaum merklich zu zittern begonnen... irgendwie verlor er immer mehr die Selbstbeherrschung. Bis er irgendwann neben eines der Bilder eine Vase warf die zerschellte "Ich hasse diesen Bastard... ich hasse ihn!" schluchzte er leise als er neben dem Bett auf den Boden sank und den Kopf in seinen Armen auf dem Bettrand vergrub und wieder weinte.  
  
Die Bilder sahen ihn verzweifelt und verwundert an, aber Severus bekam davon nichts mit.  
  
Harry blieb noch eine gute Stunde dort. Bis er sich hoch rappelte in dem angrenzenden Bad wusch und frisch machte. Dann ging er zu Severus "Na wie sieht es aus?"  
  
"Sehr interessant! Bei der Auswahl an Büchern ist es ein Wunder, dass dein Vater und Black so dämlich in Zaubertränke waren!"  
  
"Ein wenig vielleicht !", meinte er und ordnete gerade die Titel der Bücher. Hinter jedem Titel stand wo genau das Buch zu finden war. "Dort auf dem Pergament werden alle Bücher dieser Bibliothek gelistet!", meinte er dann, denn der Zauber den er benutzt hatte war noch immer am arbeiten.  
  
"Reden wir später darüber, kommen sie" sagte Harry freundlich und er führte ihn in ein Esszimmer. "Setz dich."  
  
Severus ließ sich auf den Stuhl nieder und lehnte sich zurück, massierte sich die Nasenwurzel.  
  
"Kopfschmerzen? Brauchst du irgend etwas?"  
  
Severus wunk ab. "Nein... nur eine Pause!"  
  
"Gut dann mache die... du musst nicht in einer Tour durcharbeiten... das sollte dir ja auch Spaß machen."  
  
Severus hob eine Braue. "Wer sagt das mir das keinen Spaß macht?"  
  
"Na ja wenn sie Kopfschmerzen kriegen... also ich meinte nur übernimm dich nicht..." sagte er freundlich das Essen wurde aufgetischt.  
  
Severus nickte und begann zu essen. Er sprach nicht gerne und so schwieg er meistens.  
  
Harry genoss das für ihn angenehme Schweigen es gab ihm Zeit, um sich zu erholen und wieder zu sich zu finden.  
  
Severus trank noch einen Scotch und blickte dann nach dem essen zu Harry. "Kann ich mir aus einigen Büchern Kopien machen?"  
  
"Natürlich... kopier dir was du möchtest Severus..."  
  
"Danke!" Er strich sich übers Kinn.  
  
"Du kannst dir auch eins der Bücher aussuchen wenn du alles durch hast... auch ruhig ein seltenes oder kostbares... als Geschenk und als dank für deine ganze Mühe."  
  
"Hm... vielleicht... mal sehen!"  
  
"Doch ich möchte das du das tust... ich möchte es dir als dank schenken, schlag mir das ja nicht ab."  
  
Severus zuckte die Schultern. "Wenn ich dann deinem Zorn entgehe!"  
  
"Ja tut du" lächelte er. "Möchtest du nach dem Essen weiter machen oder mal das Gewächshaus sehen?"  
  
"Das Gewächshaus klingt gut!"  
  
"Schön dann tun wir das" lächelte Harry und ließ Severus noch einen Conjac und sich einen Brandy bringen, zum absacken.  
  
Severus nickte und ging dann seine Pergamente und Feder holen.  
  
Er lächelte und kam mit ihm. Er führte ihn zum Gewächshaus... er war alles mögliche an Kräutern zu finden.  
  
Severus nickte leicht. "Das ist alles gut gewachsen... ohne jemandes Hand, der herumpfuschen konnte!"  
  
"Ja... möchtest du dir einige für deinen Vorrat mitnehmen?"  
  
"Noch nicht... später vielleicht... mal sehen was ihr alles da habt!"  
  
"Okay dann fangen wir an" Harry kniete sich hin und begann das Unkraut zu rupfen.  
  
Severus tat es ihm gleich und klopfte ihm ab und an auf die Finger. "Die Sachen werden nicht gerupft, die werden nur umgetopft... merken sie sich, es gibt kein Unkraut, sondern nur Unmenschen!" Er säuberte die Sachen, die Harry herausgerupft hatte und sortierte sie. "Sie sind für einfache Heiltränke zu gebrauchen...!"  
  
"Ich wusste schon warum ich sie... ich mein dich um Hilfe gebeten habe..." lächelte er "Weißt du eigentlich das du mich immer noch dazu bringst automatisch das respektvolle sie zu benutzt... das ist so seltsam."  
  
"Nein... nur jahrelange Übung meinerseits!", erwiderte Severus und grinste selbstgefällig.  
  
"Oh ja, man gewöhnte sich furchtbar schnell etwas an."  
  
Severus wies Harry an, was er heraushupfen durfte und dann säubern sollte, was umgetopft werden musste. Im Grunde begangen sie das gesamte Gewächshaus heraus zu topfen um alles zu sortieren und wieder ordentlich einzupflanzen.  
  
Harry machte das alles Spaß er mochte die körperliche Ertüchtigung. Schon bald war er dreckig und verschwitzt aber sehr zufrieden. Severus hatte einen Umhang ausgezogen. Überraschenderweise trug er darunter ein Muskelshirt und sah nicht anders aus als Harry, als sie eine Pause machten und etwas tranken.  
  
Harry lachte plötzlich vergnügt auf und sah ihn an.  
  
"Was?", fragte Severus stirnrunzelnd.  
  
"Mal abgesehen von den langen Haaren... so ohne Umhang und Jacke siehst du richtige gut aus... besonders so verschwitzt und mit Dreckstriemen" lächelte er und wischte mit seinem Daumen über Severus Wange etwas Schmutz weg und lächelte ihn immernoch an dabei.  
  
Severus hob eine Braue und wandte sich dann ab. Er konnte mit solchen Vertrautheiten nichts anfangen.  
  
"Entschuldige" sagte Harry. "Das war unpassend" Harry widmete sich wieder den Pflanzen. Konzentrierte sich darauf. Dummkopf schimpfte er sich innerlich selbst Was machst du nur... so etwas dämliche... strichelst einfach so seine Wange... um Schmutz weg zu wischen... reiz dich mal ein bisschen zusammen... er soll doch nicht wissen wie furchtbar verdorben du bist schimpfte er sich selbst.  
  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf und arbeitete auch weiter. "Schon gut... ich bin so was nicht gewohnt und weiß nicht recht darauf zu reagieren."  
  
"Ich wollte nur eine Schmutzfleck weg wischen... nicht das du das falsch verstehst" sagte er und arbeitete weiter.  
  
"Ich meinte Berührungen allgemein! Ich kenne es nicht und brauchte es nie!"  
  
Harry nickte nur Ja so ein Mann wie Severus braucht so etwas nicht... natürlich nicht... kein normaler Mensch außer mir braucht so etwas... wer sehnt sich schon danach besudelt zu werden?  
  
Severus wirkte danach gedankenverloren und abwesend.  
  
Schließlich ging die Sonne unter und es wurde Abend. "Lassen wir es gut sein für heute, wir können morgen früh nach dem Frühstück weiter machen."  
  
Severus blickte auf und schien verwirrt. "Hhmm? Wie spät ist es?"  
  
Harry sah auf seine Uhr "Es ist nach 10..."  
  
Severus strich sich eine Strähne zurück. "Oh... okay!"  
  
"Ja die Zeit ist verflogen" lächelte er leicht. "Komm ich zeige dir dein Zimmer."  
  
Severus nickte und klopfte sich die Erde von den Sachen.  
  
Harry wartete und führte ihn dann zu seinem Zimmer. "Hier das ist deins, meins liegt gegenüber. Wenn etwas sein sollte klopf nur."  
  
Severus nickte. "Danke! Und gute Nacht!" er ging ins Bad und duschte.  
  
"Gute Nacht Severus" sagte Harry und ging gegenüber in das Zimmer. Harry wusch sich und legte sich dann schlafen.  
  
"Hmm du bist widerlich... so was von widerlich... wie konntest du nur... wie konntest du ihn anfassen... so anfassen... wie konntest du nur von ihm beschmutzt werden wollen... du bist so ekelhaft!" sagte Harry mit dunkler Stimme "Es... es kam einfach so... und ich wollte doch gar nicht... ich wollte ihm nur den Schmutz weg wischen!" sagte wieder Harry aber die Stimme hörte sich diesmal nicht so schroff an "Oh nein natürlich nicht! Wen versuchst du hier zu belügen mich oder dich?!"  
  
Severus machte sich seine Gedanken über Harry und das abrupt veränderte Verhalten, das er seid Blacks Tod durchgemacht hatte.  
  
So ging es noch en Weilchen weiter, das halb laute Zwiegespräch bis Harry sich schließlich schlafen legte.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen weckte Harry Severus "Guten Morgen... es gibt in einer halben Stunde Frühstück... und bereit für die nächsten Stunden auf Knien? Ich hoffe du willst nicht vor den Kräuter kapitulieren?"  
  
"Niemals!", murmelte er verschlafen und folgte Harry nach dem fertig machen zum Frühstück.  
  
Harry schmunzelte leicht als er das hörte. Der Frühstückstisch war reich gedeckt und wieder verbrachten sie die Zeit in einvernehmlichen Schweigen bevor sie sich wieder um die Kräuter kümmerten.  
  
Severus diktierte Harry wieder was er machen sollte und wie er es machen sollte. "Wenn du dich so willig bei den Tränken gezeigt hättest, hättest du nicht so schlecht abgeschnitten!" meinte er nach einer Weile.  
  
Harry lächelte leicht "Aber dann hätten sie mir nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, ich konnte nicht wie Draco durch Einsen glänzen und selbst wenn wäre ich nie ihr Liebling geworden... sie waren in meiner Schulzeit ein... ein ruhiger Pol. Das hat mir gut getan... es gab nichts worauf ich mich verlassen konnte... nicht darauf das ich sicher war, nicht darauf das ich den nächsten Tag noch erleben würde... nicht auf Dumbeldore oder die andern... das einzigste dessen ich mir immer sicher sein konnte, das waren sie... ich wusste egal zu welcher Zeit in welchem Schuljahr oder bei welcher Begegnung... sie würden mir gnadenlos Punkte abziehen und mir Strafarbeiten aufgeben...und irgendwie war es gut... bei all den Turbulenzen in meinem Leben solch einen festen Ruhepunkt zu haben... solch eine feste unumstößliche Tatsache... und in all diesen Turbulenzen tat das unheimlich gut... ich muss zugeben das ich sie manchmal absichtlich reizte... denn so lange sie mich wie ein Hühnchen gerupft haben, im Unterricht, da war alles in Ordnung!"  
  
Severus hob eine Braue. "Aha...!" er musste erst mal darüber nachdenken. "Dann scheinen sie der einzigste zu sein!"  
  
"Der einzigste was? Der sie als Halt empfunden hat? Das kann gut sein ich weiß es nicht."  
  
Severus nickte und zuckte die Schultern. "Wenn es sie tröstet, sie waren besser als Black und ihr Vater zusammen!"  
  
"Darin sie zu reizen oder in Tränke?" lachte er leise.  
  
"In beidem!" schnaubte er und blickte zu Harry hinüber.  
  
Harry lachte leise "Und ich bin stolz drauf!" grinste er.  
  
Wieder schnaubte Severus und drehte ihm den Rücken zu, aber das Zucken seiner Mundwinkel war dennoch gut zu sehen gewesen.  
  
Harry arbeitete weiter sie brauchten bis zum Nachmittag bis sie das Gewächshaus in Ordnung gebracht hatten. "Wir haben glatt das Mittagesse vergessen..." lächelte Harry. "Wollne wir jetzt essen oder bis zum Abend warten?"  
  
"Bis zum Abend warten ist besser!" meinte Severus und sah sich weiter um, begann noch einige Verbesserungen zu machen und sortierte dann die Kräuter und Gewächse, die sie aussortiert hatten.  
  
Harry stand auf "Ich geh jetzt erst mal duschen ich muss den Dreck runterspülen..." sagte er.  
  
Severus nickte. "Gut... ich muss das hier nur verpacken, morgen sollten wir sie verarbeiten, damit sie haltbar werden! Ich komme in einer halben Stunde nach!"  
  
Harry ging ins ein Zimmer und wusch sich. "Gott du bist so widerlich... erbärmlich wie du um seine Aufmerksamkeit bettelst...!" meinte die dunkle Stimme höhnisch "Das tue ich gar nicht! Das ist nicht wahr... ich will doch nur..." Antwortet die Hellere "Oh ja ich weiß was du willst, kleine Hure... du willst Nachts in sein Bett kriechen... willst dich von ihm beschmutzen lassen... du abartige widerliche kleine Hure!" kam es angewidert "Nein... hör auf... das ist nicht wahr!" schluchzte die Hellere leise.  
  
"Oh doch... glaubst du ich wüsste nicht... wie du überlegst wie es wäre... " Die Hellere antwortete "Doch nur.... wenn er mich mal halten würde... nur kurz..." ein dunkles Lachen folgte "Oh ja und wie er dich fester an sich zieht dich küsst... deine Sachen zerreist und dich wie ein Stück Dreck hinterher. Wie er dich antatscht und beschmutzt... und dir würde das doch gefallen so wie es dir bei ihm gefiel!" wieder ein Schluchzen "Nein... nein. Das ist nicht wahr... das stimmt nicht! Ich habe das nie genossen... ich wollte das nicht..." - "Oh ja... wie konnte ich nur vergessen... du wolltest das ja nicht hm? Hast dich stöhnend unter ihm gewunden, hast um mehr gebettelt aber du wolltest es ja nicht!" verhöhnte die dunklere Stimme wieder und ein helleres, leises Schluchzen folgte.  
  
Einen Moment später klopfte es an der Tür. "Harry? Bin fertig!" Es war das erstemal das er ihn Harry nannte.  
  
Harry zuckte erschreckt zusammen "Augenblick ich komme sofort" sagte er und huschte noch mal schnell ins Bad und wusch sich das Gesicht, dann kam er lächelnd zu Severus heraus.  
  
"Fertig?" Severus trug eine enge Jeans und ein Sweatshirt.  
  
"Ja ich bin fertig lächelte er ihn freundlich an. Und ging mit ihm zum Speisesaal.  
  
Severus setzte sich hin und schien irgendwie freundlicher zu sein.  
  
Harry lächelte ihn an und die Hauselfen brachten das Essen.  
  
Severus begann zu essen. "Habt ihr auch ein Labor?"  
  
"Das weiß ich noch gar nicht, es gibt noch so viel unentdeckte Zimmer... wir können gerne danach suchen nach dem Essen."  
  
Severus nickte und lächelte leicht. "Sonst müsste ich alles heute noch nach Hogwarts bringen, um es haltbar zu machen!"  
  
"Wir finden schon eins, meine Eltern hatten sicher eins."  
  
"Deine Eltern nicht, das hier ist nicht das Haus in dem ihr gelebt habt... das hier ist das Haus wo du geboren wurdest... wo alles passierte, das war in Godrics Hollow... dein Vater hätte sich sicherlich niemals ein Labor angeschafft! Und ich denke Lily hätte es ihm nie erlaubt... dazu war sie bei zu vielen seiner Unfälle bei!"  
  
"Na ja, vielleicht finden wir hier trotzdem eins hm?!"  
  
Severus nickte und lächelte leicht.  
  
"Was meintest du damit das ich hier zwar geboren wurde das es aber nicht das Haus meiner Eltern ist?"  
  
Severus seufzte leise. "Alle wussten das das hier das Potteranwesen war. Voldemort hätte hier jederzeit hereinschneien können!" Er blickte zu Harry. "Als sie erfuhren, das sie auf seiner Abschussliste standen, versteckten sie sich und zogen nach Goddrics Hollow! Wo auch der Fideliuszauber darüber ausgesprochen wurde!"  
  
"Ach so..." er nickte verstehend. Sie aßen zu Ende.  
  
Severus und Harry machten sich danach auf die Suche nach einem Labor.  
  
Dies dauerte zwar eine Weile aber sie fanden eines. "Na wunderbar also musst du nicht zurück nach Hogwards."  
  
"Wenn wir es schaffen das über Nacht in Ordnung zu bringen!", meinte Severus und krempelte sich die Ärmel hoch.  
  
Harry lächelte und zog auch seine Jacke aus und schob die Ärmel hoch, ließ die Hauselfen Putzmittel bringen.  
  
Gemeinsam begangne sie das Labor zu säubern und die Vorräte zu sichten.  
  
Irgendwann hockte Harry völlig platt auf dem Boden. Es war weit nach Mitternacht. Er sagte, er wolle nur eine kurze Pause machen... aber dann nickte er an der Wand gelehnt ein.  
  
Severus blickte nach einer Weile zu ihm und schüttelte den Kopf. "Keine Ausdauer!" Er schwenkte den Zauberstab und der letzte Dreck verschwand. Dann ließ er Harry schweben und brachte ihn in sein Bett.  
  
Harry schlief einfach weiter.  
  
Severus zog ihm die Schuhe aus und deckte ihn zu. "Gute Nacht Potter!" flüsterte er und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
Harry rollte sich zusammen unter der Decke. "hhhhmmm..." er schien ein wenig unruhig.  
  
Severus bekam davon nichts mit, war schon längst unter der Dusche.  
  
Sie sahen sich dann wieder am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück "Dann werden wir heute wohl die Kräuter zubereiten... übrigens tut es mir leid das ich eingeschlafen bin."  
  
Severus wunk ab. "Macht nichts, waren ja fertig und der Schwebezauber war nicht schwer!"  
  
Harry lächelte ihn leicht an. "Na dann. Heute helfe ich wieder tatkräftig..." versprach er und erhob sich nach dem Frühstück. Sie arbeiteten den ganzen Tag fleißig und ruhig nebeneinander.  
  
Severus erklärte wie üblich während seiner Arbeit, wozu das gut sei und wofür die Kräuter gut waren.  
  
"Du liebst deinen Beruf sehr nicht wahr?" lächelte Harry.  
  
Severus blickte ihn an und nickte. "Ja... etwas, was ich wirklich kann!"  
  
"Und das auch sehr gut, wenn ich das sagen darf. Obwohl ich so ein ungelehriger Schüler war."  
  
Severus wunk ab. "Es gab schlechtere!"  
  
"Ja und weit bessere! Wie macht sich eigentlich Ian in Tränke? Er ist in den anderen Fächern erstaunlich gut."  
  
"Es scheint ihm zu gefallen!"  
  
"Ich meine ob er gut ist nicht ob es ihm gefällt. In allen Fächern scheint er nur Einsen zu kriegen und das ohne lernen oder Anstrengung."  
  
"Nein... nicht wirklich, er ist mittelmäßig!"  
  
"Wirklich? Das überrascht mich wo er in alle anderen Fächern so überdurchschnittlich ist." Harry runzelte leicht die Stirn.  
  
"Es liegt ihm nicht wirklich etwas an dem Fach... er könnte wenn er wollte!"  
  
"Sag mal Severus ganz unter uns... hast du auch so ein komisches Gefühl in Gegenwart des Jungen? So als hättest du was giftiges das beißen kann in deiner unmittelbarer Nähe?"  
  
Severus runzelte die Stirn und überlegte. "Mir stellen sich die Nackenhaare auf in seiner Nähe!"  
  
"Merlin sei dank, ich bin also nicht der einzigste mit dem Gefühl... so fühle ich mich nicht mal wenn Voldemort mir gegenüber steht... das hat nur einer bisher geschafft... aber dafür ist der Zwerg zu klein und zu jung auch wenn er ihm sehr ähnlich sieht..." seufzte er kopfschüttelnd.  
  
"Lucius!" meinte Severus kühl.  
  
Harry nickte wiederwillig "So in etwa muss Lucius ausgesehen haben als Kind."  
  
"Ja, hat er... aber nicht genauso... Lucius war größer!"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ich kenne Lucius als Kind nicht aber Ian erinnert mich stark an ihn... ich muss zugeben es fällt mir schwer gerecht zu ihm zu sein... am liebsten würde ich ihn für jeden Atemzug aus dem Turmfenster werfen!"  
  
Severus lachte leise. "Irgendwie erinnert mich das an jemanden!"  
  
"Ja an wen denn?" fragte Harry neugierig.  
  
"An mich und dich!" meinte er und verzog leicht amüsiert das Gesicht.  
  
"Hhmm ja nur... es ist anders da bin ich mir sicher... " sagte er Sie hatten sicher niemals Angst vor mir  
  
"Wirklich? Was macht dich so sicher?"  
  
Harry schluckte und rang sich durch "Hatten sie jemals Angst wenn ich die Klasse betreten habe? Haben sie sich jemals davor gefürchtet mit mir in ihrem Büro allein zu sein?"  
  
Severus schwieg einen Moment und nickte dann. "Ja... ich hatte jedes mal Angst, sie wirklich zu strafen, wie ich gerne Black und ihren Vater gestraft hätte nach allem!"  
  
"Nein sie haben mich nicht ganz richtig verstanden... ich habe keine Angst davor was ich tun könnte, ob ich ihn bestrafen oder schlagen könnte oder so etwas... ich habe angst VOR IHM!"  
  
Severus runzelte die Stirn. "Warum?"  
  
"Das ist es ja... ich weiß es nicht! Aber ich fürchte ihn weit mehr als jemals Voldemort... und das macht mir noch mehr Sorgen..."  
  
"Ich kann ihnen dabei nicht helfen!"  
  
"Das weiß ich... ich wollte nur wissen ob es nur mir so geht... es beruhigt mich das sich ihre Nackenhaare so sträuben wie meine... auch wenn es bei mir wohl noch etwas extremer ist."  
  
Severus seufzte. "Es sind nur sieben Jahre... alle sieben Jahre gehen mal vorbei!"  
  
Harry lachte leise "Ja ich fürchte die werden verdammt lang für mich!" seufzte er.  
  
Severus klopfte ihm leicht auf die Schulter. "Machen sie das Beste draus, was sie können!"  
  
"Versuche ich, leider scheint der Zwerg an mir einen Narren gefressen zu haben."  
  
Severus lachte leise. "Wird schon werden!"  
  
"Ja sicher wird es das... es ist nur furchtbar wenn der sich in mein Büro hockt und ich unwillkürlich überlege wie ich ihn schnell entsorgen kann, während er flennt wie ein Baby und fragt was ich gegen ihn habe."  
  
Severus schnaubte vor Lachen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Also das... würde Lucius sicher niemals tun!"  
  
"Ich möchte schwören es waren Krokodilstränen, davon war sicherlich keine echt und was mich noch mehr irritiert ist das er behauptet das McGonagall seinem Vater bei jeder Strafarbeit, egal welche, einen Brief schreibt und somit bescheid gibt! Das hat sie noch nie getan."  
  
"Tja, aber sie hat! Sein Vater hat darum gebeten und bei so was müssen wir der Bitte der Eltern folge leisten!"  
  
"Hmmm... tja dann sitzt er nun wohl die Ferien in Hogwards" sagte Harry "Na ja ich muss zu geben es ist mir egal solange er nur nicht in meiner Nähe ist!"  
  
Severus nickte und machte sauber, als sie fertig waren.  
  
"So... wunderbar... dann sind wir ja fertig... morgen kannst du dich wieder der Bibliothek witmen" lächelte er.  
  
Severus nickte leicht. "Ja, sehr schön!"  
  
Harry lächelte ihn an "Ich danke dir für deine Hilfe das macht mir vieles leichter und die Ferien viel angenehmer" lächelte er ihn an.  
  
Severus nickte leicht und verschloss den letzten Behälter. "Willst du die hier behalten?"  
  
"Du kannst sie gerne haben wenn du möchtest!"  
  
"Nur mit in die Schule, nicht für mich!"  
  
"Auch dahin kannst du sie mitnehmen wenn du möchtest! Wenn ich mal was davon brauche, frage ich dich dann."  
  
Severus nickte und verpackte alles ordentlich. "Danke!"  
  
"Kein Thema..." lächelte Harry und sah ihm dabei zu "Warte ich helf dir!" sagte er lächelnd und begann mitzuhelfen. Beim letzten Päckchen berührten sich ihre Hände, Harry wurde verlegen und zog sie weg.  
  
Severus erging es genauso und er blickte verlegen beiseite, räusperte sich dann. "Und was machen wir nun?"  
  
"Also wenn du nicht Heute noch in die Bibliothek möchtest könnten wir Auwerts Essen gehen?"  
  
Severus nickte. "Gerne!"  
  
"Schön... dann sehen wir uns in 1 Stunde auf dem Flur vorm Zimmer, ja?"  
  
Severus nickte und lächelte. "Sagen wir in zwei, ein kleines Schläfchen zuvor wäre gut!"  
  
"Ahh der alte Mann kommt durch hm?" neckte er ihn lächelnd "Natürlich mir wird das auch gut tun."  
  
"Ich bin nicht alt!" schnaubte er. "Albus ist alt!"  
  
"Da hast du aber recht..." nickte Harry und lächelte ihn an.  
  
Severus nickte und ging mit ihm nach Oben. "Na dann, gute ruhe!"  
  
"Dir auch Severus!" lächelte er freundlich und ging in sein Zimmer. "Oh jetzt gehen wir schon essen mit ihm... Auswärts. Ein richtiges Date was? Danach noch gute Nachtküsschen hm? Das wärs doch, was du kleine verdorbene Hure?! Na hat dir gefallen als eure Hände sich berührt haben... widerlich... du hättest dich doch am liebsten gleich mit ihm in den Laken gewälzt." höhnte die dunkle Stimme "Nein das ist nicht wahr ich mag ihn... sehr... aber..." – "Ach was nichts aber!" höhnte es wieder zurück. Harry legte sich erschöpft ins Bett.  
  
Severus kam pünktlich zu ihrem verabredeten Zeitpunkt.  
  
Auch Harry trat pünktlich heraus und lächelte ihn wieder ein mal an. "Gehen wir?"  
  
Severus nickte und folgte ihm. Er hatte sich geduscht und sah richtig ordentlich aus.  
  
"Wenn jetzt noch der Pferdeschwanz ab wäre sähst du richtig gut aus, dann müsste ich mich sorgen das dir die Frauen nachsteigen wenn wir Essen!" lachte er.  
  
"Der bleibt aber dran!" erwiderte Severus. "also brauchst du dich nicht sorgen!"  
  
"Ich find ihn aber fruchtbar!" quengelte Harry, an ein Kind erinnernd "Irgend wann schleiche ich nachts in dein Zimmer und schneide ihn dir ab!" neckte er ihn.  
  
"Wenn du das machst, kannst du sicher sein, das ich am nächsten morgen mit Kurzhaarschnitt auftauche!"  
  
"Was wieso das denn? Das sähe fruchtbar aus... was hast du nur gegen deine alte Frisur? Sie stand dir so gut!"  
  
"Nein stand sie nicht!" erwiderte Severus und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Doch tat sie... mal abgesehen davon das sie oft fettig waren, stand sie dir gut!"  
  
Severus zuckte die Schultern. "Es ist mir egal was andere dachten... ich fand es grauenhaft!"  
  
"Und diese langen Zotteln findest du besser? Du siehst aus wie Black damit."  
  
"Na besser als ob mein Fön explodiert ist, wie du und dein Vater!" erwiderte Severus leicht neckend.  
  
"Jetzt wo sie langsam etwas länger werden geht es doch schon die Schwärkraft zeiht sie runter..."  
  
Severus seufzte. "Können wir das Thema wechseln ich lasse mir bei so was nicht reinreden!"  
  
"Na ja eigentlich hast du recht, mit der Ansicht dir nicht reinreden zu lassen... aber ich fand es wirklich schöner!"  
  
Severus verdrehte die Augen und zog seinen Zopf aus dem Kragen seines Umhangs. "Deine Meinung, nicht meine!"  
  
Harry schweig dazu nun einfach, sie kamen bei dem Restaurant an und ließen sich einen zweier Tisch geben.  
  
Severus setzte sich und lehnte sich zurück. "Gibt es noch etwas, worüber wir reden können, als mein Aussehen?"  
  
"Sicher... Kräuter, Schule... Hobbys. Was immer dir einfällt."  
  
"Ich habe selten Konversation geführt, es fällt mir schwer!"  
  
"Kann ich verstehen... ich hatte Ron und Hermine aber das fror sehr ein in der 6. Klasse... aus... einigen Gründen... ich bin dann auch etwas wortkarg geworden... eigentlich habe ich mit niemanden so viel geredet wie jetzt mit dir."  
  
Severus nickte. "Ich habe außer im Unterricht und mit Dumbeldore sämtliche Unterhaltungen gemieden!"  
  
Harry nickte auch "Na ja wenn man ehrlich ist, ist es auch... uninteressant mit den meisten zu reden... irgendwie sagen alle nur wie schön das Wetter doch ist und solchen Unsinn!"  
  
Severus lachte leise und nickte. "So in etwa!"  
  
Harry bestellte sich etwas zu essen.  
  
Severus tat es ihm gleich und sie unterhielten sich über die Bücher in der Bibliothek.  
  
Es wurde ein sehr schönes Essen und sie verstanden sich gut zeitweise war sogar ein richtiges Knistern zwischen ihnen zu spüren.  
  
Severus genoss das Essen unbewusst, sehr und fühlte sich eigenartigerweise recht wohl.  
  
Auch Harry ging es so. Sie tranken noch einen kleinen Absacker. Harry bestellte sich wieder einen Brandy... den schien er sehr zu mögen.  
  
Severus hingegen genehmigte sich einen Schottischen Whisky.  
  
"Wollen wir nach Hause gehen?"fragte er schließlich als er sein Glas gelehrt hatte.  
  
Severus nickte lächelnd. "Gerne!"Er trank sein Glas aus und stellte es leicht lächelnd wieder hin. "Danke es war ein sehr schöner Abend!"  
  
„Ja das fand ich auch..."sagte Harry lächelnd und doch recht begeistert.  
  
Severus half Harry in seinen Umhang und legte sich dann den eigenen an. „Na dann, machen wir uns auf den Rückweg!"  
  
Harry schlenderte gemütlich mit ihm durch die Gassen bis sie schließlich aus der Winkelgasse heraus waren und zum Potteranwesen apparierten.  
  
Severus blickte sich um und genoss den Anblick, da das Anwesen langsam wieder seine alte Schönheit wiedergewann.  
  
Harry entwich ein leiser Seufzer „Das Anwesen ist wirklich schön... langsam wird es wieder richtig wohnlich."  
  
Severus nickte. „Ja, wird es... es war wirklich schön und langsam kommt diese Schönheit wieder hervor!"  
  
„Ja das finde ich auch... du hast nicht zufällig noch lust wenn du mit der Bibliothek fertig bist, mir noch mit dem verwilderten Garten zu helfen, oder?"  
  
„Sicher, warum nicht!"  
  
„Schön dabei kann ich Hilfe gut gebrauchen"sagte Harry lächelnd. Schließlich waren sie im Flur vor ihren Zimmern angekommen. „Gute Nacht Severus... schlaf gut."  
  
„Du auch... Harry!"Severus ging in sein Zimmer und ließ sich auf den Sessel sinken und starrte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster.  
  
Auch Harry ging in sein Zimmer, er lächelte zufrieden. „Das war ein wundervoller Abend!"seufzte er. Die dunkle Stimme höhnte „Ja nur das er dich fickt fehlt dir noch, nicht wahr kleine Hure?!"die hellere Stimme fauchte „Ach halt den Mund!"  
  
Am nächsten Morgen dass Severus bereits früh in der Bibliothek und las eines der Bücher, für die er sich sehr interessierte. Die Listen waren fertig und er hatte bereits die Liste der Zaubertränke- und Alchemisten Bücher sortiert und begann sie durchzusehen, sich Kopien von einzelnen Tränken herzustellen.  
  
Harry kam erst zum Frühstück. Er sah unausgeschlafen aus, hatte mal wieder reichlich Augenringe. „Guten Morgen Severus." „Morgen!"erwiderte er und rieb sich übers Kinn, während er las. „Deinen Augenringen nach zu urteilen, war es keine gute Nacht!" Severus sah auch nicht ausgeruhter aus als Harry.  
  
„Nein... nicht sehr..."gab er zu „Du siehst aber auch nicht viel besser aus."  
  
Severus schmunzelte „In der Tat!"  
  
„Und was hat dich wach gehalten?"  
  
Severus zuckte die Schultern. „Meine Gedanken... es ist häufig so... ich setze mich einfach an den Kamin und lese."  
  
„Ach so... ja das kommt schon mal vor"lächelte Harry leicht.  
  
„Na ja... bei mir wohl eher häufiger!"Severus zuckte die Schultern. „Dumme Träume... alte Schuldgefühle... nichts Weltbewegendes!"  
  
„Ja schon gut das verstehe ich nur zu gut, mir geht es auch öfters so!"  
  
„Na ja... also dachte ich mir, tu ich was sinnvolles und arbeite an den Büchern weiter!"  
  
„Bist du denn dann fit für den Garten?"  
  
Severus zuckte die Schultern. „Nen kleines Mittagsschläfchen und wir können danach anfangen!"  
  
„Es ist doch erst Frühstück und ich wollte jetzt anfangen!"sagte er lächelnd.  
  
„Hhmm... wir können vorher etwas weniger anstrengendes machen!"  
  
„Weitere Zimmer sichten?"schlug er vor „Oder einfach Faullenzen und nur mal durch den verwilderten Garten streifen? Die Wege sind noch begehbar."  
  
„Klingt gut!"meinte Severus und lächelte, was er seit er hier war ziemlich oft tat.  
  
Harry erwiderte es wie immer glücklich „Schön dann machen wir einen Spaziergang."  
  
Severus nickte und frühstückte erst mal ausgiebig mit Harry.  
  
Auch Harry tat das dann. „Wollen wir los gehen?"  
  
Severus nickte und lächelte „Gerne...!"  
  
Harry schritt mit ihm dann langsam durch den verwilderten Garten „Ich glaube wir sollten nicht alles ändern einige verwilderte Teile würde ich gerne lassen das hat irgendwie seinen eigenen Charme."  
  
Severus schmunzelte. „Ja, aber häng Warnschilder davor auf!"meinte er neckend.  
  
„Warum? Denkst du ich laufe in eine fleischfressende Pflanze rein?" lacht er.  
  
„Nichts ist unmögliche!"meinte Severus trocken und deutete auf eine Pflanze. „Teufelsschlingen... sind nicht gerade... gesund... solltest du in deinem ersten Jahr gelernt haben!"  
  
„Oh ja das habe ich!"lachte Harry leise „Ein süßes Pflänzchen!"  
  
„Na ja... gut um jemanden aus seinem Territorium heraus zu halten!"  
  
„Ja da gebe ich dir recht aber mich hat sich damals nicht aufgehalten."  
  
„Hm... aber auch nur weil Miss Granger dabei war!"  
  
„Gebe ich ja zu"lächelte Harry leicht. „Oh ja damals war das alles noch ein aufregendes Spiel... Abenteuer... gefährlich aber doch so harmlos..."seufzte er leise.  
  
„Das Leben ist immer ein Abenteuer... manche erfreulich... manche weniger!"  
  
„Nein das damals waren nur Spiele... lebensgefährlich... vielleicht ja... ach lassen wir das"sagte er.  
  
Severus nickte und sah sich um, betrachtete einige der Pflanzen. „Das Gewächshaus scheint sich ein wenig ausgebreitet zu haben!"  
  
Harry lachte „Na ja, bei 19 Jahren Zeit was erwartest du?!"  
  
Severus zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung... ich denke mein Haus wird schlimmer aussehen!"  
  
„Ihr Haus? Waren sie lange nicht mehr da?"  
  
Severus lachte leise. „Seit ich in die Schule kam!"  
  
„Und deine Eltern? Ist keiner mehr da der sich um das Haus kümmert?"  
  
Severus schnaubte „Meine Eltern haben sich sicherlich niemals um etwas gekümmert... dazu war die Dienerschaft!"  
  
„Deine Eltern waren keine guten Eltern"es war eine Feststellung keine Frage. „Ich frage mich wieso die alt eingesessenen es so schwer damit haben ihre Kinder zu lieben... na ja vielleicht liegt es daran das sie als Kinder selbst nie geliebt wurden... so einsam ich auch immer war... ich kenne beide Seiten... ich weiß wie man sich fühlt wenn man nicht gewünscht ist... wenn die anderen sich schämen für einen... dich verstecken und die wie den letzten Dreck behandeln... und wenn ich nicht in die Zauberwelt gekommen wäre und erfahren hätte das ich Eltern hatte die mich geliebt haben... wenn ich nicht erfahren hätte das ich eine Mutter hatte die mich aus Liebe mit ihrem Leben beschützte... und mit ihrem letzten Atemzug einen Zauber schuf der mich vor Voldemort schützte... bei Merlin... ich würde heute nicht mehr leben... wäre ich bei den Muggeln geblieben... irgendwann hätte ich mich umgebracht... und hätte nie erfahren wie sehr meine Eltern mich geliebt hatte... ich wäre Voldemort erlegen... ich hätte nicht die Kraft gehabt zu kämpfen... aber auch das hat ER mir inzwischen genommen... er hat zielsicher den einzigsten Punkt getroffen womit er mir weh tun konnte..."murmelte Harry immer leiser dabei geworden.  
  
Severus blickte ihn fragend an „Und was wäre das?"  
  
Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
  
Severus zuckte die Schultern und ging weiter.  
  
Er seufzte... sie gingen ein Stück weiter. „Die Liebe und den Stolz meiner Eltern"sagte er dann eine Weile später.  
  
„Hm... was hat das damit zu tun?"  
  
„Der einigste Punkt der mir wirklich weh tun konnte war die Liebe und der Stolz meiner Eltern auf mich... und das hat er mir genommen..." sagte er leise.  
  
„So... und was lässt dich zweifeln? Deine Eltern haben dich geliebt und egal was du getan hast oder hättest tun können, hätte dies niemals geändert! Menschen wie deine Eltern lieben ihre Kinder!"  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf und kämpfte augenblicklich mit den Tränen.  
  
„Was denkst du hast du gemacht? Was glaubst du lässt deine Eltern ihre Liebe zu dir vergessen?"  
  
Harry wischte sich über die Augen „Ich... ich kann darüber nicht reden."  
  
Severus nickte. „Ist okay... aber ich sage dir eines... sie sind stolz auf dich... und nichts was du tun könntest, könnte daran etwas ändern!"  
  
„Das ist nicht wahr!"er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Doch ist es...!"Severus seufzte. „Vielleicht gehen wir zurück und ruhen ein wenig!"  
  
Harry nickte „Danke, ich glaube ich brauche wirklich einen Moment für mich!"  
  
Den Rest der Ferien verbrachten sie Vormittags damit den Garten zu säubern und wieder herzustellen. Nachmittags waren sie dann in der Bibliothek und stöberten durch die Bücher. Severus hatte Harrys Bitte entsprochen und sich eines der Tränkebücher für sich genommen, welches er noch nicht kannte und recht nützlich fand. Sie haben sich oft bis spät Nachts unterhalten und waren nun am letzten Abend bei einem gemütlichen Essen, was einem Fest in Hogwarts gleichkam. Nach dem Essen gingen sie wieder zusammen in den Salon und setzten sich vor den Kamin auf die Couch und unterhielten sich. Severus hatte viel mit Harry über Tränke gesprochen und auch ein oder zwei zum Säubern und entgnomen mit ihm zusammen gebraut, wobei er meistens nur am meckern war und Harry sich echt amüsiert hatte.  
  
Severus nippte an seinem Whisky und blickte ins Feuer. „Harry... ich möchte dir für diese zwei Wochen danken... es waren die angenehmsten seit langem."  
  
Harry lächelte „Das kann ich nur zurückgeben... das ist seit Jahren die schönsten Ferien die ich hatte... ich habe deine Gesellschaft sehr genossen und du warst mir eine unglaublich große Hilfe!"  
  
Severus lächelte. „Kein Problem! Bin ich eben einmal zu was nutze!" meinte er zwinkernd.  
  
„Das aber gründlich"lächelte Harry unbefangen.  
  
Severus nickte und trank wieder etwas. „Und morgen geht der Horror wieder los!"meinte er scherzend zum ersten Schultag nach den Weihnachtsferien.  
  
„Oh ja wenn ich schon an dieses blonde, kleine Gift denke"brummte er „Ach lass uns jetzt nicht an die Schule denken... der Abend heute gehört noch uns"lächelte er und trank sein Glas Brandy leer und nahm sich ein neues, schon das dritte Glas. Er war schon ein klein wenig angeheitert.  
  
Severus hatte genauso viel intus und beugte sich vor um sich ebenfalls vor, wobei sich ihre Hände berührten.  
  
Diesmal zuckte Harry nicht weg sondern strich leicht, sanft darüber und lächelte ihn an.  
  
Severus blickte eine Weile auf die Hand und nahm sie dann in seine und drückte sie ganz sanft.  
  
Harry erwiderte sanft aber auch schüchtern den Druck der Hand und lächelte ihn sanft an.  
  
Severus zog Harry etwas zu sich heran und näherte sich langsam seinen Lippen mit den eigenen.  
  
Harry lehnte sich ganz leicht vor, kam ihm entgegen, bis sich schließlich ihre Lippen ganz sanft berührten.  
  
Severus schloss die Augen und gab sich dem Augenblick und dem Gefühl hin.  
  
Als der Kuss endete sah Harry ihn an, ein kleines schüchternes Lächeln auf den Lippen aber er wirkte sehr verunsichert.  
  
Severus lächelte ebenfalls und strich ihm über die Wange. „Das... war... schön!"  
  
Harry nickte, schmiegte sich unwillkürlich gegen seine Hand. „Ja das... das war wirklich schön!"  
  
Severus blickte auf, als die Uhr Mitternacht schlug. „Wir... sollten zu Bett gehen... es ist schon spät!"meinte er sanft.  
  
„Ja... da hast du sicher recht"sagte er und erhob sich. Er ging vor ihm her aus der Tür. Er konnte nicht verhindern das während er aus der Tür ging die dunkle Stimme ihm ein „Na kleine Hure hast es geschafft hmm?"zu zischte. „Halt den Mund!"schimpfte die helle Stimme zurück. Mit einem unwohlen Gefühl drehte er sich um, ob Severus hinter ihm war und das gehört hatte.  
  
Severus war zum Esstisch gegangen im Nebenzimmer und hatte sein Buch geholt, kam nun lächelnd auf ihm zu. „Hätte ich beinahe liegen lassen!"  
  
Harry lächelte ihn freundlich und vor allem erleichtert an. „Na das sollst du natürlich nicht."  
  
Severus nickte und ging mit Harry nach oben, gab ihm noch einen kleinen gute Nacht Kuss, bevor er in sein Zimmer ging und duschte.  
  
Auch Harry ging danach in sein Zimmer. Allerdings führte er dort ein ernstes Gespräch, wenn man das so nennen wollte. Am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück würden sie nach Hogwarts zurück reisen. Als er am Morgen zum Frühstückstisch kam, war er unsicher wie er Severus begrüßen sollte.  
  
Severus lächelte sanft. „Guten Morgen!"Er gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und schob ihm den Stuhl zurecht.  
  
„Danke!"Harry lächelte ihn strahlend an. „Severus... wie... wie soll es in Hogwarts weiter gehen?"fragte er ihn.  
  
„Ich denke das beschränken wir auf hier... hmm? Ich glaube nicht das es gut wäre es mit zur Arbeit zu nehmen!"  
  
Harry nickte. Das Lächeln immer noch auf den Lippen aber innerlich fühlte Harry sich ganz elend während die kleine Höhnische Stimme in ihm meinte Tja, da siehst du was du davon hast das du dich ihm andauernd an den Hals wirfst du kleine Hure.  
  
„Aber... an den Wochenenden könnten wir herkommen und... uns weiter kennen lernen... hm?"meinte Severus sanft. „Und in der Schule viel... reden?"  
  
Harry sah wieder auf seinem Teller und lächelte ihn an „Gerne, das würde mich freuen!"sagte er nickend.  
  
Severus lächelte und nickte. „Gut und vielleicht... sehen wir uns mal mein altes Haus an!"  
  
„Wenn du mich wirklich mitnehmen möchtest, ich fände es schön."  
  
„Du hast mir dein Zuhause gezeigt, da muss ich dir doch mal Schlachtfeld zeigen!"meinte er zwinkernd.  
  
„Sehr gerne..."gab er zu. Nach dem Frühstück nahmen sie ihre Sachen und verließen das Grundstück, apparierten vor Hogwarts und liefen den Rest dann bis zum großen Schloss. Bald darauf schon war Harry in seinem Gemächern am auspacken.  
  
Severus war ebenso in seinem Gemächern am auspacken. Oben auf Harrys Sachen in der Tasche lag eine rote Rose.  
  
Harry lächelte unwillkürlich sanft und stellte sie in eine Vase.  
  
Die Rose verwelkte nicht, da Severus sie mit einem besonderem Trank konserviert hatte.  
  
Harry packte seine letzten Sachen weg.  
  
Ian saß geknickte und schweigend beim Essen am Ende des Tisches, den er und die verbliebenden Lehrer benutzten. Er stocherte nur in seinem Essen herum und die Lehrer hatten aufgegeben zu versuchen mit ihm zu sprechen.  
  
Harry kam bester Laune zum Tisch, begrüßte die Lehrer freundlich und aß hungrig.  
  
Severus war auch nicht mehr so dunkel und bedrohlich wirkend beim Essen.  
  
Harry wollte sich einen Kelch mit Saft nehmen, schielte dabei zu Severus, verfehlte den Kelch leicht und stieß ihn um. Mit einem erschreckten Aufschrei, wollte er den Saft der geradewegs über dem Tisch auf sein Hosenbein lief ausweichen und kippte mit seinem Stuhl nach hinten um.  
  
Einige Sekunden schauten alle verdutzt und dann lachten alles los.  
  
Severus erhob sich und halt ihm auf, schüttelte den Kopf. „Und so was von jemanden, der Sucher gewesen war!"meinte er ernst aber sein Auge blitzte leicht neckend auf.  
  
Harry ließ sich hoch helfen, er war etwas rot geworden denn ihm war das wirklich peinlich. „Na ja,... wenn sie dran denken was ich nicht alles für Stunts als Sucher hingelegt habe und wie oft ich mal einfach vom Besen sprang oder Kopf über runter hing..."er zuckte die Schultern als wollte er sagen das sei die perfekte Erklärung für seine gerade an Tag gelegte Tollpatschigkeit.  
  
„Sollte man ihnen wirklich mehr... Grazilität zutrauen!"  
  
„Na ja, ich bin es gewohnt Klatschern und Zaubern auszuweichen nicht Saft!"  
  
Severus zuckte seinen Zauberstab und säuberte den Tisch und Harry. „Na ja,... Saft ist auch nicht so gefährlich wie Zauber und Klatscher!"  
  
Harry hob den Stuhl auf und setzte sich wieder. Die Lehrerschaft die da war grinste immer noch „Merlin sei dank sind keine Schüler da, wenn das alle mitbekommen hätten wäre das noch peinlicher geworden!"  
  
Severus zuckte mit den Schultern „Schon möglich!"  
  
Harry griff nach seinem Becher doch diesmal nahm er diesen genau ins Visier.  
  
Severus schmunzelte leicht und aß dann weiter.  
  
Ian hatte erschrocken aufgeblickt und verbarg sein Grinsen in seiner Tasse. Tja meine kleine Hure... nun fangen wir zu spielen an!  
  
Nach dem Essen ging Harry in seine Gemächer.  
  
Auf dem Kopfkissen in seinem Schlafzimmer lag eine weitere Rose. Nach einer halben Stunde klopfte es an der Tür zu seinem Büro.  
  
„Wer ist da?"fragte er. Harry hatte angenommen das die Rose von Severus war und er freute sich darüber.  
  
„Professor... kann ich mit ihnen reden?"  
  
Harry seufzte leise „Ich komme"er kam ins Büro „Was ist Ian?"  
  
Ian kam herein, ein leichtes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Ähm... sie waren ja nicht da... über die Ferien und ich wollte ihnen meine letzte Strafarbeit abgeben!"Er reichte ihm eine Rolle Pergament. „Und das hier lag jeden Tag vor ihrer Tür!"er reichte etwa 14 Bilder von ihm und Lucius an Harry.  
  
Harry nahm die Rolle und legte sie achtlos weg, es war deutlich das ihn das nicht sonderlich interessierte. Dann sah er die Fotos... einfach nur Fotos keine Umschläge oder der gleichen. Er wurde bleich, das bedeutete das Ian sie gesehen hatte, jedes einzelne Foto oder das er die Fotos aus den Umschlägen genommen hatte. „Erlaubst du dir einen dummen Scherz?"führ er ihn an.  
  
„Nein... ich fand sie so vor ihrer Tür... sie waren recht interessant und ich dachte mir sie wollen sicher nicht, dass einer der anderen Lehrer sie sieht!"  
  
„Erzähl mir doch nichts ich weiß zwar nicht wie du diese billigen Schundfotos zusammen gezaubert hast aber eins ist klar dafür wirst du Strafarbeiten schreiben bist in der 7. Klasse entlassen wirst!"fuhr er ihn böse an.  
  
Ian verschränkte die Arme „Klar und sie können ja die als Beweise bei McGonagall vorlegen, damit sie weiß was ich gemacht habe!"  
  
„Raus mit dir Gör!"schrie Harry ihn an.  
  
„Nein...!"meinte Ian „Ich finde diese Bilder wirklich interessant! Sind die aus ihrer Schulzeit?"  
  
„Sicherlich nicht!"knurrte er „Und nun sieh zu das du raus kommst!"  
  
„Nein... sehen sie... es ist ganz einfach... ich hatte viel Zeit in den Ferien diese Bilder zu genießen... ich würde sie gerne einmal so vor mir knien sehen! Und ich bin mir sicher sie sind damit einverstanden, denn die Kopien die in meinem Besitz sind würden sicherlich eine menge Leute interessieren!"  
  
Harry dachte er hörte nicht richtig. Noch bevor er es selbst realisierte, hatte er Ian geschlagen und zwar so heftig das dieser an die Wand flog. „Du mieser, widerlicher Käfer wagst es zu versuchen mich zu erpressen?"  
  
Ian saß keuchend an der Wand. „Das werden sie bereuen!"meinte er kalt. „Einen Schüler zu schlagen!"  
  
Ein kalten dunkles Lachen folgte das man von Harry gar nicht kannte „Dummer kleiner Junge... der kleinen Hure kannst du mit diesen Fotos vielleicht Angst machen... aber mir nicht... du glaubst doch nicht wirklich das ich zu lasse das du ihn beschmutzt!?"er lachte wieder amüsiert. „Vergiss es, du kleiner Zwerg die Hure hat nur einen Herren... und glaub mir keiner wird erfahren das ihm die Hand ausgerutscht ist... weißt du es ist furchtbar wenn so ein armes unschuldiges kleines Kind einen Unfall hat und dabei ums Leben kommt und das hier..."sagte er mitleidig und einem höhnischen grinsen.  
  
Ian schmunzelte. „So so... nur einen Herren... dann solltest du wohl vor mir niederknien... oder hast du vergessen, wer dein Herr ist... Potter? Du hast mich nicht vergessen, dafür hast du ja immer noch mein kleines Geschenk an dich und auch die Halskette ist noch in deinem Besitz!"  
  
„Lucius?!"stotterte eine wesentlich hellere Stimme... kein bisschen aggressiv eher unsicher und verstört.  
  
„Ja meine kleine Hure... sehr richtig... hast du mich vermisst?"Ian erhob sich zeigte nun die gleichen Gesichtszüge wie Lucius, die gleiche herrische Miene. „Was ist, warum begrüßt du deinen Herren nicht angemessen?"  
  
„Nein... du... du... bist nicht Lucius... du bist ein Kind!"  
  
Ian lachte leise. „So? Bin ich das?"Ich erinnere mich an den Sommer und habe ihn genossen. Dich vor mir kriechen zu sehen und du hast es auch genossen!... Schämst du dich nicht... in das Haus deiner Eltern zurück zu kehren? Ihr Andenken zu besudeln?"  
  
„Halt den Mund!"fauchte Harry.  
  
„Nein... du hältst den Mund... du trägst das Mal der Malfoys um deinen Hals... du trägst noch immer meine Kette! Haben dich meine Briefe nicht daran erinnert, wem du gehörst? Muss ich dich erst wieder strafen kleine Hure?"  
  
„Vergiss es!"zischte die dunkle Stimme wieder und klatschte ihm noch mal eine und noch bevor Ian sich berappelt hatte war Harry aus dem Raum raus. Ohne es zu merken trugen seine Füße ihn zu Severus. Er klopfte an seine Tür. Der einzigste Halt den er hatte und den er wusste. Immer noch krampfte sich seine rechte Hand um die zerknüllten Fotos.  
  
Severus öffnete die Tür und blickte Harry fragend an. „Hallo!"  
  
Harry schob sich schnell an ihm vorbei. Er war ein zitterndes Häufchen Elend, völlig aufgelöst. „Er ist wieder da..."stammelte er „Hier. Wie kann er hier sein?"sagte er zusammenhangslos. „Warum... warum kommt er her...? Harrys Stimme war zwar immer noch auf normaler Lautstärke aber kurz davor umzukippen vor Hysterie. „Na warum wohl du Idiot... er will seine kleine Hure!" sagte eine wesentlich ruhigere, dunklere und recht zynische Stimme.  
  
Severus blickte ihn irritiert an. „Harry?"  
  
Harry zuckte zusammen und sah ihn an. Er zitterte wieder wie Espenlaub.  
  
„Harry... was ist mit dir?"  
  
„Er... er ist hier... hier in der Schule..."schluchzte er leise „Oh bitte hör mit diesem widerlichen Gewimmer auf, ist ja ekelhaft... klein Wunder das er denkt er kann mit uns machen was er will. Reiß dich zusammen!"kam die wesendlich kühlere Stimme und die Tränen waren wie auf einen Schlag versiegt.  
  
Severus kam näher „Harry? Wer ist hier?"  
  
Harry hielt ihm die Hand mit den zerknüllten Fotos hin „Nein, nein die soll er nicht sehen, die soll niemand sehen!"kam wieder die hellere, schluchzendere Stimme. „Halt den Mund!"zischte die dunklere zurück. Es ging ein leichtes Zittern durch den arm als die beiden Persönlichkeiten miteinander rungen aber der Arm blieb ausgestreckt. „Schau sie dir an das wird deine Fragen denke ich alle hinreichend beantworten."  
  
Severus nahm die Fotos und glättete sie, sah sie sich voller Abscheu an. „Das... warum hast du das nie erzählt?"  
  
„Wem denn? Ich schäme mich so furchtbar..."– „Das solltest du auch kleine Hure!"zischte die dunklere Stimme dazwischen. „Und... und er sagte wenn ich je jemanden etwas davon sage... würde er die Bilder an alle Zeitungen schicken... allerdings nicht mit ihm sondern mit irgendjemand anderem darauf... ich hatte solche Angst... was soll ich den machen? Wenn die Zeitung die bekommt...!"schluchzte er. „Tja wärst du nicht so willig zwischen seinen Beinen und denen seiner Freunde rumgerutscht hätten wir das Problem jetzt nicht!"kam es wieder böse dazwischen.  
  
Severus gab Harry eine Ohrfeige und zog ihn dann an sich. „Hör mir zu! As ist sicherlich nicht deine Schuld!"  
  
Doch ist SEINE Schuld. Denn es hat ihm gefallen... er hat ihn um mehr angebettelt... hat ihm gesagt war er hören wollte... er hat sich nicht genug gewehrt!"sagte die dunkle zynische Stimme. „Doch das habe ich... so gut ich konnte, ich wollte das doch nicht!"erwiderte die Helle. Und Harry sah Severus an „Das war nicht meine Schuld oder?"  
  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das war nicht deine Schuld!"Er nahm ihn in den Arm. „Der Körper reagiert ob man will oder nicht, ob Vergewaltigung oder nicht, das ist trotzdem nicht deine Schuld!"  
  
Harry nickte leicht. „Er hat mich das ganze 6. und 7. Schuljahr hindurch jeden Tag Bilder geschickt, Bilder wie diese, manchmal auch Briefe... deswegen habe ich die Eule abgeschossen... sie hat mir Wochen lang diese furchtbaren Fotos gebracht, ich hielt es nicht mehr aus. Also habe ich sie abgeschossen... am nächsten Tag bekam ich einen bösen Brief von Lucius... und weitere Bilder... ich sollte mir so was bloß nicht wieder einfallen lassen."  
  
Severus wiegte ihn sanft. „Draco war völlig verstört danach... es war seine Eule... das einzige, was ihn nicht misshandelt hatte... Draco erging es seit seiner Kindheit nicht anders als wie dir auf diesen Bilder!"  
  
„Ich wusste nicht mal das es seine Eule war... für mich war das nur der widerliche Vögel der mich jeden Morgen mit diesen Bildern quälte... nach meinem 7. Schuljahr hörten die Bilder auf und dann kam ich als Lehrer her, 5 Wochen nach beginn lag ein Brief auf meinem Tisch von Lucius... und jetzt... er ist hier... Ian... jetzt weiß ich wieso ich ihn so hasse... Ian ist Lucius... er hat mit die Bilder gebracht... er will das ich das wieder mache... damit er die Bilder nicht Dumbeldore, den Anderen und der Zeitung gibt... ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll.."  
  
Severus seufzte leise. „Ich kann dir nur raten mit Dumbeldore darüber zu sprechen! Ich kann nichts tun!"  
  
Harry begann leicht vor und zurück zu wiegen. „Ich... ich kann nicht!"wisperte er leise und verzweifelt. „Tja kleine Hure du solltest es dir schnell überlegen zurückkriechen und ihm die Stiefel lecken und um Verzeihung winseln weil ich ihn geschlagen habe und wir dann wegliefen... oder zu Dumbeldore gehen und dich noch mehr erniedrigen. Was ist dir lieber?"Höhnte die dunkle Stimme wieder und auf Harrys Gesicht war ein spöttisches Lächeln.  
  
Severus wusste nicht was er machen sollte um Harry zu helfen. „Soll ich mit Dumbeldore sprechen?"  
  
„Ich... ich weiß nicht..."er wiegte sich vor und zurück.  
  
Severus hielt Harry fest und seufzte leise „Ich kann dir nicht helfen!"  
  
„Nein... kannst du nicht... ich weiß nicht wieso ich herkam... wieso ich überhaupt weggelaufen bin... ich habe keine Wahl... so habe ich alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht..."sagte er leise und zitternd.  
  
„Nein... das war okay... ich werde versuchen dir zu helfen, ob ich was finde... ich... will nicht das du leidest!"  
  
„Die Ferien waren einfach zu schön gewesen das konnte ja nicht so weiter gehen... es... es tut mir so leid... ich mag dich... ich mag dich so sehr... ich... hatte gehoffte... das... das wir uns näher kommen... es tut mir leid... er wird niemanden neben sich dulden..." sagte Harry leise und sehr traurig. Mühsam raffte er sich auf „Ich sollte mich lieber entschuldigen gehen... bevor er die Bilder an die Zeitungen schickt!"  
  
Severus nahm Harry noch mal in den Arm. „Ich habe dich auch sehr gern Harry! Es tut mir leid!"er küsste ihn sanft.  
  
Harry schmiegte sich an ihn. „Ich will nicht..."flüsterte er leise. „Denkst du ich könnte ihn umbringen ohne das es jemand merkt?"  
  
„Nein... das denke ich nicht und so wie ich ihn kenne, wird er sich abgesichert haben!"  
  
„Aber... ich... ich kann doch nicht... ich kann das nicht mehr!" schluchzte er leise auf.  
  
Severus wiegte Harry sanft vor und zurück. „Oh Harry... sprich mit Albus...!"  
  
„Aber... ich... das kann ich ihm doch nicht sagen..."  
  
„Warum nicht? Lucius hat sich strafbar gemacht, dafür kommt er lebenslänglich nach Azkaban und vielleicht schafft Draco es dadurch auch endlich zu reden!"  
  
„Aber alle werden es wissen... ich kann dann nicht hier bleiben... ich kann dann nirgends wo mehr hin... so eine Schande... der große Potter der Voldemort immer wieder überlebt und besiegt... geschändet, vergewaltigt, erpresst und gedemütigt von einem einfachen Todesser."  
  
„Oh Harry, das ist doch egal... was andere denken... das ist nicht gut, wenn du dich kaputt machen lässt!"  
  
„Denkst du das er wirklich etwas tun kann? Das er dafür sorgen kann das diese Fotos nicht an die Zeitungen gehen?"  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht!"gestand Severus und küsste Harry sanft auf die Stirn.  
  
Harry klammerte sich an ihn. „Ich... ich kann das nicht sagen... kannst du..."fragte er dann leise.  
  
„Harry... du musst es früher oder später selbst erzählen... beim erstenmal ist es schwer aber bei jedem mal, wird es leichter!"  
  
„Hör schon auf zu flennen du Schwächling, wenn du es nicht kannst werde ich es eben... mir ist es egal ob jeder weiß was du für eine kleine Schlampe bist."  
  
Severus schüttelte Harry. „Hör damit auf! Das ist nicht gut für dich!"meinte er streng.  
  
„Oh du weißt natürlich was gut für ihn ist hhmm?"kam es höhnisch. „Ja ich kann mir gut denken was du für uns für gut hältst... wenn wir zu dir in dein Bett kriechen... und du uns so benutzen kannst wie Malfoy es damals getan hat... ja das würde dir sicher gefallen!"  
  
„Nein, das würde ich nicht!"fauchte Severus. „Verschwinde und lass Harry frei!"  
  
„Ich bin Harry"lachte er amüsiert auf. „Lass das... lass Severus in Ruhe... er ist nicht wie Lucius!"und Harry schmiegte sich näher an den Tränkemeister. „Oh natürlich nicht..."kam es wieder spöttisch.  
  
Severus hielt Harry sanft fest. „Nein, ich bin nicht wie Lucius!"  
  
„Das weiß ich Severus... das weiß ich... es war so schön dich zu küssen... das war es niemals bei Lucius, wenn er mich dazu gezwungen hat."  
  
Severus hielt Harrys Kinn fest und küsste ihn sanft. „Ich habe dich wirklich furchtbar gern und möchte dir nicht weh tun!"  
  
Harry genoss den Kuss, entspannte sich unwillkürlich und wurde ruhiger. Langsam bekam er sich auch wieder in den Griff. Was die andere Seite in ihm langsam zum schweigen brachte. Er atmete tief durch „Denkst du wirklich das... es hilft wenn ich es Dumbeldore sage?"  
  
„Er kann dir vielleicht helfen... ich weiß es nicht... wirklich!?"  
  
„Kannst... kannst du... wenigstens mitkommen?... Alleine schaff ich das nicht."  
  
Severus nickte und hielt Harry fest. „Ja ich werde mitkommen!"  
  
„Dann gehen wir bevor mich der Mut verlässt"bat er leise.  
  
Severus nickte und nahm Harry in den Arm, führte ihn zu Dumbeldores Büro.  
  
Ian kam gerade von der Krankenstation und blickte sie höhnisch an. Er hatte eine Eule auf dem Arm, die einen Brief trug. Er grinste, öffnete das Fenster und ließ die Eule fliegen.  
  
Harry wurde kreidebleich, war das etwa ein Brief mit Fotos an die Zeitung gewesen? Harry begann zu zittern.  
  
Ian lehnte sich an die Wand. „Weg ist die Eule!"Er grinste breit. „Vielleicht pfeife ich sie ja zurück... mal sehen!"  
  
Severus knurrte. „Du widerlicher Bastard!" „Wenn es alle erfahren... durch die Zeitung und die Bilder... dann hast du auch keine Macht mehr über mich und du wirst in Azkaban landen"sagte Harry.  
  
Ian grinste. „Ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, ich ändere alle Bilder und rat mal wer mit zu sehen sein wird... mit dem kleinen Schuljungen?"  
  
Harry wurde bleich „Nein... das hast du nicht getan... du hast nicht Severus auf die Bilder gezaubert?!"sagte er fassungslos.  
  
„Oh doch... sieh die Bilder in deiner Hand an... alle Kopien ändern sich, wenn das Original geändert wird!"  
  
Harry sah auf die Bilder und schluchzte auf, hilflos sah er zu Severus. Harry ging mit gesenktem Kopf auf Ian zu „Ruf sie zurück... bitte!"  
  
Ian lächelte und pfiff aus dem Fenster. Die Eule wendete sofort und flog zurück, landete auf Ians ausgestrecktem Arm. „Gut so meine kleine Hure... und nun gehen wir mal wieder in dein Quartier... und der da sollte sich in seines Verziehen und den Mund halten, sonst wirst du dafür zahlen!"  
  
Harry sah zu Severus. Tränen standen ihm in den Augen. Dann ging er langsam los in Richtung seines Quartiers. „Kann ich den Brief bitte haben?"fragte Harry.  
  
Ian reicht ihn ihm und folgte ihm dann. Severus knurrte und ging wieder in sein Zimmer.  
  
Kaum das Harry den Brief hatte, hatte Ian auch schon Harrys Hände an der Kehle „Du kleiner Bastard... die Hure lässt das ja vielleicht mit sich machen aber ich nicht!"fauchte er ihn an „Ich gehe lieber nach Azkaban für den Mord an dir als mich von dir besudeln zu lassen!" fauchte er und steuerte auf ein Fenster zu um ihn hinauszuwerfen.  
  
Ian keuchte. „Na dann tu es und alle Welt wird es erfahren... sieh mal in den Umschlag, da ist kein Bild drin aber in dem Brief den mein Diener hat und wenn er nicht von mir hört, wird er ihn verschicken!"  
  
„Na und? Dann weiß die ganze Welt halt was für eine kleine Hure ER ist denkst du das interessiert MICH?"er lachte schallend. Er hielt ihn mit beiden Armen aus dem Fenster „Was bietest du mir für dein Leben Malfoy?!"  
  
„Viel Spaß in der Anstalt!"fauchte Ian unter liefen ein paar Lehrer entlang. „Hilfe!"brüllte er.  
  
Harry zog ihn schnell wieder rein. „Tja wir haben ein Problem mein Kleiner... die Hure will nicht das die Fotos rumgehen... mir persönlich ist das egal... und ich schätze du willst am Leben bleiben hm? Selbst wenn ich dich jetzt nicht töte kann ich es jeden Tag tun... ich bin dein Lehrer... du schläfst hier und isst hier... du braust Tränke bei mir... es könnte dir ein Unfall geschehen nicht wahr? Also Malfoy... wie wäre es damit ich kriege von dir alle Bilder, alle Kopien und Originale... und du wirst ein langes Leben haben?"  
  
„Nein... du solltest auf dich acht geben... Potter... du kleines Dreckstück... ich werde dich und Snape vernichten auch wenn es mir das Leben kostet aber der Lord hat euch aus dem Weg!"  
  
„Warum hast du Harry damals nicht getötet? Du hast ihn gefickt, du hast ihn gebrochen... warum hast du ihn nicht umgebracht? Der Lord wäre doch begeistert gewesen davon."  
  
„Er sollte leiden... er sollte ganz einfach leiden!"  
  
Harry sagte dazu nichts „Geh in meine Gemächer... aber sei dir sicher das wenn ich komme ich nicht diesem kleinem Bengel hier die Hure spiele... wenn du die kleine Hure willst, musst du dann schon als Mann da sitzen!"  
  
Ian verzog zornig das Gesicht. „Oh du wirst leiden!"Er machte sich los und stapfte davon.  
  
Harry wartete bis er außer sicht war und dann rannte er die Treppe hinauf in Dumbeldores Büro „Professor... bitte ich brauche ihre Hilfe!"  
  
Albus blickte Harry fragend an. „Natürlich, setz dich Harry!"  
  
„Ich habe nicht viel Zeit..."er setzte sich. Er atmete einmal tief ein und aus „Lucius Malfoy... in den Ferien von dem 5. aufs 6. Schuljahr... fing er mich ab... er hat mich die ganzen Ferien über in seinem Keller gefangen gehalten... er... hat mich vergewaltigt und geschändet... die ganzen 6 Wochen... er hat Fotos davon gemacht... und er erpresst mich nun damit... Ian... der Junge der so aussieht wie Lucius als Kind... es ist Lucius... er ist hier um mich weiter zu quälen... ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll... ich brauche ihre Hilfe Professor... er droht mir damit wenn ich nicht tue was er sagt, will er manipulierte Fotos an die Zeitungen schicken... er hat sich auf den Fotos durch Severus ersetzt... wenn die an die Zeitung gehen würden... es würde Severus und mein Leben zerstören..."  
  
Albus blickte ihn verwirrt an „Harry... ganz ruhig... ist das wahr?"  
  
Harry nickte „Ja... ich... ich konnte nichts sagen ich habe mich so fürchterlich Geschämt und ich dachte es ist meine Schuld... und Lucius sagte wenn ich es jemanden sagen würde, dann würde er die manipulierten Fotos auf den irgendjemand anders mit mir drauf ist an die Zeitungen schicken... z. B. mein widerlicher Cousin Duddly... jetzt wo er herausgefunden hat das... Severus und ich uns... in den Ferien ein bisschen näher gekommen sind... da hat er natürlich seine Gestalt in die Fotos gemacht... er wartet in meinem Zimmer auf mich... ich weiß nicht ob noch als Ian oder als Lucius..."  
  
Albus verschränkte die Finger unter dem Kinn „Weiß Severus davon?"  
  
„Ich... ich bin zuerst zu ihm gegangen... er sagte ich soll mit dir sprechen... er wusste mir nicht zu helfen... wir waren auf dem Weg zu dir als Ian da stand und eine Eule losschickte... ich... mir blieb nichts anderes als ihn zu bitten sie zurück zu rufen... ich habe ihn in meine Gemächer geschickt... und gesagt das ich nicht die HURE, wie er mich so gerne nennt, mache für ein Kind. Wenn dann soll er gefälligst als Lucius dort sitzen wenn ich komme."  
  
Albus nickte „Lucius wird noch immer vom Ministerium gesucht... seit er aus Azkaban geflohen ist! Ich werde mit dir gehen... wenn er wirklich als Lucius dort ist, werde ich ihn festsetzen!"  
  
„Und wenn er als Ian dort sitzt? Dann weiß er das ich bei ihnen war... und die Fotos werden in allen Zeitungen sein."  
  
Albus nickte und kratzte sich am Kinn. Er drehte sich zu seinem Kamin herum und warf ein Pulver hinein. „Severus?"Severus erschien in den Flammen. "Hast du noch Vielsafttrank auf Lager?"Severus nickte. „Gut, bring mit etwas... ja?"  
  
Harry wartete mit Albus „Viel Zeit haben wir nicht mehr ich schätze er denkt das ich Severus kurz hinterher wollte."  
  
Severus kam aus dem Kamin mit einem Becher Vielsafttrank. „Gut... Severus... nimm ein Haar von Harry und trink den Trank, dann wirst du nachsehen ob Ian als Lucius in seinem Zimmer ist, ist das der Fall schock ihn und setz in gefangen!"  
  
„Und wenn er als Ian da ist? Soll er etwa? Das..."Harry schaute verunsichert zu den Beiden „Ian wird verlangen das er..."er atmete durch und schloss kurz die Augen, setzte sich wieder auf den Sessel und zog die Beine an, schlang die Arme drum „Wenn... wenn er als Ian dort sitzt... und du... so tun musst als seiest du ich... wenn er von angemessener Begrüßung redet... meint er damit auf die Knie fallen und dich ihm anzubieten... er wird erwarten das du dich entschuldigst... ich habe ihn geschlagen und versucht ihn aus dem Fenster zu werfen und umzubringen... er wird sehr ungehalten sein... früher hat er wenn ich etwas falsch gemacht habe als Entschuldigung gefordert das ich... ich..."Harry konnte es nicht aussprechen konnte auch keinen von ihnen ansehen. „Einen blase..."kam es mit der etwas dunkleren Stimme. Dann schluckte Harry. „Du... du willst da wirklich als ich hingehen?"  
  
Severus strich Harry sanft über die Wange. „Ich schaffe das schon... ich kenne Lucius vorlieben... habe sie lange genug ertragen müssen!" er zupfte ihm ein Haar aus und warf es in den Trank.  
  
Harry nickte, er wartete was passieren würde. Er hatte Angst.  
  
Severus nickte und trank, wandelte sich in Harry. „Gib mir deine Sachen und deine Brille!"  
  
Harry begann sich auszuziehen „Ich... ich weiß nicht ob das recht ist... wenn er als Ian da ist... dann... dann... müsstest du... das kann ich doch nicht zu lassen... den Schockzauber beherrsche ich auch, wenn er als Lucius da sitzt."  
  
„Nein Harry... du bleibst hier... ich werde damit schon fertig... keine Sorge!"  
  
„Aber... ich... ich würde mir nie verzeihen wenn er dir wegen mir weh tun würde..."sagte Harry leise.  
  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bin schon in deinem Alter mit Lucius fertig geworden!"  
  
Harry nahm Severus noch einmal in den Arm und drückte ihn „Pass auf dich auf, bitte!"  
  
Severus gab Harry einen Kuss auf die Stirn und wickelte ihn dann in seinen Umhang. „Das werde ich!"  
  
Harry setzte sich wieder auf den Sessel, in Severus Umhang gewickelt. „Und nun?"fragte Harry Albus nervös nachdem Severus gegangen war.  
  
„Werden wir Beide warten und sehen was passiert, danach entscheiden wir weiter!"  
  
Harry nickte „Ich weiß nicht ob es gut ist Severus für mich gehen zu lassen... den Schockzauber kann ich doch auch."  
  
Albus nickte leicht „Ich weiß Harry aber Severus kann das Seelisch besser verarbeiten als du!"  
  
„Vielleicht... all die Briefe und Bilder haben sehr genagt an mir."  
  
„Das kann ich verstehen... aber du darfst dir nicht die Schuld daran geben Harry... es ist nicht deine Schuld... hörst du... du kannst sicher nichts dafür!"  
  
„Das ist schwer, sehr schwer."Sagte er leise.  
  
„Ich weiß Harry... aber es ist so! Du kannst nichts dafür, wenn einer Schuld daran hat, dann Lucius!"  
  
„Vielleicht ist es nicht gerecht aber... ich gebe auch ihnen die Schuld daran... Lucius, ihnen, meinen Verwandten und mir selbst."  
  
„Warum Harry? Warum deinen Verwandten? Das ich Schuld trage, gebe ich zu, ich hätte früher etwas merken sollen!"  
  
„Nein ich gebe ihnen die Schuld weil sie mich immer wieder zwangen zu meinen Verwandten zu gehen, sie wussten sie hassen mich! In den Ferien von dem 5. aufs 6. Schuljahr tauchte ein Zauberer in unserem Haus auf und behauptete er habe eine Herberge für Jungen wie mich... und sie machten drei Kreuze als Zeichen mich los zu sein. Ich habe versucht mich zu wehren, habe sie angebettelt... aber das hat nichts gebracht und schon draußen auf der Straße wartete Lucius... mit einem amüsierten Lächeln auf mich... deswegen verbrachte ich 6 Wochen bei ihm... weil meine Verwandten mich zu ihm schickten um mich los zu sein... und das konnten sie nur weil sie mich wieder zu ihnen schickten!"  
  
„Harry es tut mir leid aber ich habe dir in der Nacht nach Sirius Tod erklärt warum ich es tat."  
  
„Ja... ich weiß wieso... und ich habe gehorcht... aber sie wussten auch... das sie mich nicht wollten sie hätten nicht mit mir sondern mit ihnen reden müssen..."  
  
„Das habe ich Harry... ich kann es leider alles nicht Rückgängig machen, so sehr ich es auch wollte."Der alte Mann in Albus kam wieder durch und die Erschöpfung war ihm anzusehen.  
  
„Ich weiß... es tut mir leid ich sagte ja... es ist nicht fair... ich kann damit nur einfach nicht umgehen."  
  
Albus nickte. „Schon gut Harry... du hast allen Grund der Welt mich zu beschuldigen!"  
  
Er seufzte leise. „Können sie mir helfen? Ich... es ist schwer damit umzugehen und... da ist noch etwas... was auch niemand wissen sollte."  
  
„Erzähl mir alles Harry und ich werde versuchen dir zu helfen!"  
  
„Ich bekam danach jeden Tag Briefe mit Bildern von Lucius, in die Schule... deswegen Schoss ich auch Dracos Eule ab. Es war die die mir die Briefe bis dahin gebracht hatte. Und ganz langsam mit der Zeit war da diese kleine Stimme... die mir immer wieder irgendwas zugeflüstert hat... ab und zu habe ich mich bei Selbstgesprächen erwischt und inzwischen..."Die Tonlage der Stimme änderte sich „Gibt es nicht nur die kleine Hure sondern auch mich!"kam es arrogant.  
  
Albus hob eine Braue. „Hmm... ein zweites ich! Wie darf ich euch nennen?"  
  
„Einen Namen brauchte ich bisher nicht da nur er und ich uns unterhalten haben! Na ja, Snape hat mich heute kennen gelernt... er mag mich nicht sonderlich"sagte er mit einem grinsen. „Er würde sich gerne mit der kleinen Hure in den Laken wälzen und ich stehe ihm dabei im Weg."Ein empörtes „Das ist nicht wahr... halt den Mund!" entkam ihn worauf ein dunkles Lachen folgte. „Er ist der festen Meinung sein Severus wäre ja nicht so!"kam es spöttisch.  
  
„Hmm... Severus ist auch nicht so...!", meinte Albus. „Severus ging es wie euch..."erklärte er dann. „Darum kann er dich nicht leiden, weil er seine dunkle Seite auch nicht leiden kann!"  
  
„Nicht wie uns wie ihn... mich gab es damals noch nicht!"sagte die dunkle Stimme hochnäsig „Ich hätte so etwas nie mit mir tun lassen... aber mit einem habt ihr recht langsam bräuchte ich einen eigenen Namen."  
  
„Doch wie auch... Severus... bekam auch eine zweite Persönlichkeit... nachdem er sich von Lucius hat befreien können...! Und welcher Name würde dir gefallen?"  
  
„Ich glaube Salazar... würde mir gut gefallen!"lächelte er „So so der liebe Snape also auch... und wie heißt er?"  
  
Albus schmunzelte. „Godric!"  
  
Unwillkürlich lachte Harry munter „Godric? Als BÖSER Charakter von Severus? Na das passt ja unbeschreiblich!"kicherte er „Ist es wirklich sein böser Charakter der sich so nennt?"fragte Salazar Stirnrunzelnd.  
  
„Ja... das tut er! Er meinte... es wäre doch angebracht, wo er doch... den dunklen Lord ausspionierte!"  
  
Harry lachte wieder leise.  
  
„Möchtest du ihn sehen?"fragte Albus leise.  
  
„Geht das so einfach? Severus ist doch gerade in meiner Gestalt bei Lucius!"  
  
Albus schmunzelte. „Ja das geht... wir fanden eine Möglichkeit... Godric einen eigenen Körper zu geben!"  
  
„Was? Oh... wo... wo ist er denn?"fragte er neugierig.  
  
Albus erhob sich. „Er ist hier in Hogwarts... und manchmal in ihrem neuen Haus, kümmert sich um Draco!"  
  
„In meinem neuem Haus?"fragte er verwirrt „Ne das meinten sie nicht oder?"  
  
„Nein, in dem Haus von Severus und Godric!"  
  
„Ach so... Sieht er aus wie Severus?"fragte Harry neugierig.  
  
„Ja, tut er... na ja... ein wenig anders... wollen wir ihn besuchen gehen?"  
  
„Gerne ein guter Weg um mich einwenig von meiner Sorge um Severus abzulenken!"sagte er und stand auf.  
  
Albus erhob sich ebenfalls und führte Harry und Salazar in die Kerker und dort durch einige Geheimgänge in einen unbekannten Bereich. „Das hier sind Salazar Slytherins Geheimlabor! Severus und Godric verbringen ne menge Zeit hier unten!"Sie kamen an eine Tür und Albus klopfte. Nach einem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und ein Ebenbild von Severus stand darin, jedoch trug er eine schwarze, lederne Hose und ein Satinhemd (auch in Schwarz) und schwere Stiefel mit Silberschnallen. Seine Haare waren Schulterlang und dennoch zu einem Zopf gebunden. Die Nase glich der von Severus, allerdings fehlte die Augenklappe. „Albus...!"meinte er kühl. "Oh... Potter!"  
  
"Das ist fies... ich habe mir den falschen zum verlieben ausgesucht, er hat die schönen Schulterlangen Haare... und Severus will die langen Zotteln behalten"seufzte Harry leicht empört. Darauf erklang ein amüsiertes Lachen von Salazar „Tja kleine Hure du hast auch immer Pech egal was du machst."  
  
Godric hob eine Braue. „Ich wusste schon immer Potter hat einen an der Klatsche!"erklang es hinter Godric, der sich halb umdrehte und lächelte, denn auf der Couch saß Draco und blickte von seinem Buch auf. „Womit kann ich dienen?"Albus lächelte „Oh wir wollten euch nur besuchen!"  
  
Salazar grinste breit „Ahhh du bist der kleine Blondschopf dessen Taube ich gegrillt habe..."stellte er amüsiert fest. „Und WIR haben keinen an der Klatsche, wir sind uns nur nicht ganz einig."  
  
Draco knurrte. „Blödes Arschloch!"Godric hob eine Braue. „Ach ne, noch einer von denen... sagt mir nicht, ich soll dem da nen zweiten Körper erschaffen?!"  
  
„Nein Danke, zur Zeit nicht"sagte Salazar abwinkend „Ich hätte nichts dagegen wenn er nen eigenen bekommt"kam es von Harry. Wenige Sekunden später ertönte ein „Auuuu spinnst du?"Salazar hatte dafür gesorgt das Harry den kleinen Dolch, den er seit den Ferien damals bei Lucius bei sich trug, unter den Sachen packte und seine Hand um die Klinge schloss. „Man das tut doch weh, spinnst du?"schimpfte er und blinzelte eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. „Hat jemand ein Taschentuch?"er hielt die Hand von sich um mit dem Blut nicht Severus umhang zu versauen.  
  
Godric hob eine Braue und zückte seinen Zauberstab, benutzte nen einfachen Heilzauber und schockte Harry dann. „Nen neuen Körper?" Albus nickte. Godric trug Harry hinein und legte ihn auf die Couch an der Wand. „Muss das sein?"fragte Draco „Einer ist ja schon schlimm!"  
  
Harry erstarrte erschreckt, die ersten paar Sekunden rührte er sich nicht bis Salazar dann mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand aufstand. „IHR SPINNT WOHL!"zischte er böse. „Es ist unsere Entscheidung was aus uns wird nicht eure... untersteht euch so etwas je wieder zu tun!"  
  
Draco zückte seinen Zauberstab und schickte nen Schockzauber auf Salazar zu.  
  
Salazar baute ein Schild um sich auf. Er schickte keinen Zauber zurück stattdessen Ohrfeigte er Draco so kräftig das dieser zurück aufs Sofa sank. „DU kleine Rotzgöre denkst doch nicht wirklich du könntest dich mit mir anlegen?! Du kannst es ja nicht mal mit Harry aufnehmen... und der ist ne kleine verweichlichte Heulsuse, der sich nicht traut seine Macht einzusetzen... glaub mir ich kenne da keine Skrupel!"warnte er ihn. Er sah wieder Godric und Albus an. „Ihr werdet mich lassen wo ich bin! Harry und ich werden darüber reden... aber es ist unsere Entscheidung... ihr mischt euch da nicht ein... wenn Severus und Godric das wollten ist das ihre Sache."  
  
„Harry hat eben erklärt, das er dich aus seinem Körper raus haben will!"erwiderte Godric und verschränkte die Arme. Draco flüchtete zu ihm und kuschelte sich an ihn.  
  
„Das hat er nur gesagt weil er gerade böse auf mich ist... jeder Streitet sich mal da sind wir keine Ausnahme... aber ihr könnt nicht einfach über unseren Kopf hinweg Entscheidungen für uns treffen... das habt ihr lange genug getan und was dabei rauskam war das Sirius tot ist und Harry wochenlang für Lucius Hure sein musste!"  
  
Draco kicherte leise. „Also... so tot ist Sirius gar nicht...!"Albus hob eine Braue und Godric verpasste ihm ne Kopfnuss. „Autsch... lass das!"  
  
„Harry will reden... aber das kann er nicht so lange er geschockt ist."  
  
Godric hob den Schockzauber auf.  
  
Harrys Mine veränderte sich „Was hat er damit gemeint? Was heißt Sirius ist nicht tot? Ich sah ihn doch in den Vorhang stürzen..."  
  
Albus nickte „Das würde ich auch gerne wissen!"Godric seufzte leise. „Der dunkle Lord hatte einen Notausgang gemacht! Die Todesesser sollten dadurch entkommen, wenn etwas schief gehen würde. Allerdings schaffte es keiner durch, nur Sirius wurde von seiner Cousine hineingetrieben. Er kam in Gefangenschaft nach Malfoy Menor... Draco half ihm zu entkommen!"Er ging zu einer anderen Tür und öffnete sie. „Na los... komm schon raus!"  
  
Harry sah auf und zur Tür. Er sah Sirius und wurde kreidebleich. „Du lebst?!"er war völlig erschüttertet, er rannte zu ihm und schlang die Arme um ihn und drückte ihn „Du bist am leben..."freute er sich.  
  
Sirius sah viel schlechter aus, als nach 12 Jahren Askaban, allerdings gepflegter. Er war Aschfahl und spindeldürr, trug einen dicken Rollkragenpullover und eine abgetragene Jeans. Seine Augen waren trüb und er hatte dunkle Ringe darunter. Sirius legte sachte die Arme um Harry und drückte ihn leicht. Ihm traten Tränen in die Augen und tropften dann Harry in den Kragen.  
  
„Oh Sirius... ich bin ja so froh... das du lebst... für mich ist ne Welt untergegangen als ich dachte du seiest Tod... aber du siehst fruchtbar aus... du musst mehr essen und mal ordentlich schlafen."  
  
Sirius lächelte leicht, doch das Lächeln erreichte seine Augen nicht. „Ja... muss ich wohl!"meinte er. Seine Stimme klang kratzig, heiser und war nicht sehr laut.  
  
„Was ist mit dir Sirius?..."fragte Harry unsicher.  
  
Draco blähte eifersüchtig die Backen auf. Sirius zog den Rollkragen etwas beiseite und auf der einen Seite seines Halses kamen Narben zum Vorschein. „Pettigrew hat mit seiner Hand Sirius Stimmbänder verletzt!"erklärte Godric.  
  
„Das ist die Folge von der Zeit hinter dem Vorhang... er hat dort zwei Monate verbracht, da es nur eine Art... Luftblase war, in die er gefangen wurde und er alles dort mitbekommen hat... und dann später die Gefangenschaft beim dunklen Lord!"erklärte Draco.  
  
„Wie lange bist du schon frei?"  
  
„Draco befreite mich eine Nacht nach dem Ende eurer Schulzeit."  
  
„Also vor einem Jahr und du siehst immer noch so furchtbar aus?" fragte er bestürzt. „Du lieber Himmel... alter iss mal ordentlich was, schluck nen Schlaftrank um die Augenringe los zu werden... im Moment siehst du aus wie ein verhungerter Streuner!"kam es von Salazar. „Sal halt den Mund du bist furchtbar tacktlos!"schimpfte Harry. „Ich habe doch recht er sieht aus wied er Tod auf Ulaub!" erwiderte Sal.  
  
Sirius starrte Harry verwirrt an und blickte dann zu den anderen. „Du kennst dieses Phänomen von Godric und Severus"erklärte Draco. Sirius seufzte und nickte. „Ich kann wenigstens so aussehen und lebe nicht als Parasit!"  
  
„Ich bin kein Parasit"fauchte Salazar. „Ich bin ein Teil von Harry!"  
  
„Ja... der idiotische Teil!"Sirius strich Harry durchs Haar und ging zur Couch, setzte sich dort hin.  
  
„Das hat man davon wenn man sich Sorgen macht"brummte Salazar verärgert. „Wollte ja nur wissen wieso du nach einem Jahr immer noch so scheiße aussiehst... reicht ja schon das Harry mit den Nerven so am Ende ist weil diese kleine Ratte Lucius hier ist und ihn wieder erpresst... und jetzt ist er wegen dir auch noch krank vor Sorge..." meinte Sal. Harry schnaufte „Ach Salazar sei ruhig... ich bin froh das Sirius wieder da ist... ich freu mich ehrlich."Er lächelte Sirius an. „Aber er hat schon recht du siehst nicht gut aus dafür das du schon 1 Jahr wieder frei bist!"  
  
Godric klopfte Harry auf die Schulter und ging wieder an seinen Kessel und arbeitete weiter. Draco blickte Albus nach, der sich ebenfalls setzte. „Na ja... er sieht heute wesentlich gesünder aus, als wie vor einem Jahr!"erklärte er dann. „Einen zu 90% Toten wieder soweit aufzupäppeln in einem Jahr, ist ein Wunder!"  
  
„So schlimm?"fragte Harry leise. „Oh komm... war es ja nicht und fang jetzt an hier vor allen zu flennen... immerhin er lebt doch noch... also freu dich anstatt so nen Gesicht zu ziehen"schimpfte Salazar grob aber es war zu merken das bei allem bösen und zynischen Kommentaren er es nicht haben konnte wenn Harry wirklich weinte.  
  
Sirius wunk ab. „Ich war schon mal dran!"  
  
„Ist ja schon gut..."sagte Harry und setzte sich neben Sirius. „Ich bin so glücklich das du lebst... du hast mir so sehr gefehlt."  
  
Sirius zog Harry an sich und strich ihm durch das Haar. „Du mir auch!"  
  
Harry kuschelte sich an seine Seite, war unter dem Umhang ja immer noch nackt weil er Severus seine Sachen gegeben hatte und nur Severus Umhang trug. Seine nackte Haut schimmerte durch den Schlitz des Umhangs hindurch an den Beinen, als er sich an Sirius Seite schmiegte.  
  
Sirius hob eine Braue und blickte Draco fragend an. „Kannst du mir nen paar Sachen von dir für Harry geben?"  
  
Harry wurde rot und zog Severus Umhang enger. „Geht schon... Severus trägt gerade meine Sachen"sagte er verlegen.  
  
Draco zuckte die Schultern und holte wenigstens ne Boxershorts und nen Hemd. „Da, das dürfte passen!"Albus erklärte derweil was los war.  
  
Harry war das sehr unangenehm, er war schnell in die Sachen geschlüpft „Danke."  
  
Sirius nahm Harry auf den Schoss und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht da war um dir zu helfen!"  
  
„Das war nicht deine Schuld Sirius."  
  
Sirius nickte betrübt und lehnte sich zurück. Draco half derweil Godric bei seinem Trank. „Also... Harry wie sieht es aus, mit einem neuen Körper?"  
  
„Ich glaub das muss ich mit Salazar erst mal diskutieren er ist davon nicht sehr angetan und irgendwie verstehe ich es ja auch."  
  
Albus nickte und Sirius strich Harry durch die Haare. „Schon gut!"  
  
„Danke..."sagte er und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Wie lange wird Severus noch brauchen? Ich mach mir sorgen das Ian und nicht Lucius da saß."  
  
Die Tür ging auf und Severus ließ Lucius im Zimmer auf den Boden krachen. Der Blonde war bewusstlos.  
  
Harry war sofort auf den Beinen „Alles okay?"fragte er sanft und untersuchte Severus nach sichtlichen Spuren von Misshandlungen.  
  
Severus allerdings war in Ordnung. „Ja alles klar!"  
  
Harry lächelte ihn wieder sanft, fast schüchtern an genau wie in den Ferien.  
  
Severus strich Harry über die Wange und lächelte sanft. Draco war auf Sirius Schoss gekrabbelt und starrte angewidert auf Lucius.  
  
„Tja dann bleibt jetzt nur noch eine Frage, wie schaffen wir es das der Diener dieses Bastardes nicht den Umschlag mit den ganzen schönen, erniedrigenden Schmuddelfotos an die Presse schickt!? Er sagte doch wenn der nicht regelmäßig einen Brief bekommt wird er ihn abschicken."  
  
„Ganz einfach!"meinte Godric und holte eine Phiole aus dem Schrank. „Stärker als der Imeriusfluch, nicht zu brechen und vollkommen legal."  
  
„Jetzt weiß ich wo der boshafte Giftmischer abgeblieben ist"lachte Salazar. Harry schmunzelte leicht und strich seinem Gegenüber, das wie er selbst aussah, eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Severus grinste und blickte zu Sirius „Wie ich sehen hast du den blöden Köter gefunden!"meinte er und erhielt von Sirius nur ein „Ach halt die Klappe Snivellus!"  
  
„Sirius... las Severus in Ruhe"sagte Harry „Severus bekomm ich meine Sachen wieder?"fragte er mit leichtem Hundeblick.  
  
„Hey, der hat angefangen!"meinte Sirius und legte die Arme um Draco. Godric verdrehte die Augen. „Herje... ist ja nicht mehr auszuhalten, eure ständige Streiterei!"Severus nickte und nahm Harry mit in Godrics Schlafzimmer, zog sich aus und nahm sich aus dessen Schrank frische Sachen.  
  
Harry zog sich um und gab Severus seinen Umhang wieder zurück. „Siehst gut aus in den Sachen."Lächelte er sanft „Aber ich muss zugeben Godrics Frisur find ich besser..."er zupfte spielerisch an Severus Pferdeschwanz.  
  
Severus verdrehte die Augen. „Geht das schon wieder los!"  
  
„Ich sags ja nur"sagte er leise schmollend. Dann schmiegte er sich leicht an Severus Seite.  
  
Severus nahm ihn in den Arm und küsste ihn sanft. „Schon gut!"  
  
Harry lächelte ihn scheu an, streichelte sanft seine Wange und lehnte sich leicht vor für einen Kuss.  
  
Severus lächelte und strich ihm durchs Haar. „Na komm!"  
  
Harry kam neben ihm wieder in den Raum zurück wo sie vorher gewesen waren.  
  
Godric hatte Lucius den Trank eingeflösst und der hatte erzählt, wo die Bilder und alles zu finden waren und das der Diener ein Hauself hier in Hogwarts sei Winky. Albus hatte die Hauselfe bereits geholt und ihr die Bilder abgenommen.  
  
Harry nahm die Bilder entgegen. Mit zittrigen Fingern ging er sie durch um zu sehen ob es alle waren „Ja... es sind alle Bilder die er gemacht hatte"sagte er nachdem er den Stapel von gut 150 Fotos durchgegangen war. „Verbrennt sie bitte."  
  
Severus legte sie in einen Kessel und kippte etwas darüber und schmiss einen brennenden Kerzenstummel mit rein. Das ganze ging in schwarzen Flammen auf.  
  
„Danke!"sagte er. Dann sah er Severus und danach Godric an „Wieso habt ihr euch eigentlich getrennt?"fragte er dann neugierig.  
  
„Weil wir ein eigenes Bewusstsein entwickelte haben und wir zwei Seelen in einem Körper waren und das ist auf die Dauer nicht gesund. Einer geht dann unter und meistens ist es der Schwächere, der den kürzeren zieht. Wir haben nach der Trennung beide wieder eine gute und eine Böse Seite entwickelte!"  
  
„Hmm... aber... vermisst ihr nicht auch was?"  
  
„Nein... nicht das geringste... stell dir einfach vor, der eine ist der Klon des anderen, der aber einen anderen Charakter aufgebaut hat!"  
  
„Ja aber ich meine ihr wart doch vorher auch zusammen in einem Körper... ihr habt euch doch sicher aneinander gewöhnt und mögt den anderen... war es nicht seltsam plötzlich wieder allein zu sein?"  
  
„Nein... Godric war wach und ich habe geschlafen... wir haben nie viel voneinander gehabt... ich wäre verrückt geworden, wenn ich wach gewesen wäre!"  
  
„Wie meinst du das? Hab... habt ihr nie miteinander geredet? Euch nicht unterhalten? Warum nicht?"  
  
„Weil Severus in einer schlechten Verfassung war... seine Kindheit... die Ausbildung zum Todesesser... regelmäßige Vergewaltigungen von den älteren, von Lucius und vom dunklen Lord selbst... dann die Zweifel an sich und seine Taten... er hätte das nicht verkraftet... darum war ich wach... er hat geschlafen und wir haben uns nie unterhalten, das war nicht notwendig und später als Voldemort gefallen war, habe ich mir einen eigenen Körper gewünscht und bekommen!"  
  
„Hhhmm... bei mir und Sal ist das anders... bis heute hatte Sal nicht mal nen eigenen Namen. Und wir unterhalten uns sehr oft."  
  
„Severus und ich uns jetzt auch aber damals war er zu... verängstigt um wach zu bleiben!"  
  
Harry nickte leicht. „Ich hab erst gedacht ich schnapp über als Sal plötzlich auftauchte"gab er zu.  
  
Severus strich ihm sanft durchs Haar. „Überlegt es euch gut!"  
  
„Das werden wir tun. Salazar ist nicht sehr begeistert davon er möchte bei mir bleiben."  
  
„Warum?"  
  
„Er liebt mich... er ärgert mich gerne... er... hat Angst davor allein zu sein..."  
  
„Und du?"  
  
„Ich... ich hab Angst davor allein zu sein... ich hasse es wenn er mich ärgert... aber er gibt mir auch Halt... wo ich sonst keinen habe... und natürlich habe ich ihn auch lieb... auch wenn er manchmal verdammt boshaft ist."  
  
Severus nickte „Wenn du mit ihm leben kannst... aber ich will nicht teilen!"wisperte er leise und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
  
„Was soll das denn heißen? Das du mich los sein willst damit du ihn für dich allein haben kannst?"zischte Salazar böse.  
  
„Ja... ich weiß ja nicht wie du dir ne Beziehung so vorstellst!"  
  
„Ich bin genau so Harry wie er es ist... wir sind Harry und wir gehören zusammen du kannst mich nicht einfach abschieben weil ich dir nicht passe!"schrie Salazar ihn an. „Ssscchhhh... Salazar beruhig dich doch erst mal... tief durchatmen..."sagte Harry ein bisschen gequält „Du machst mir Kopfschmerzen wenn du dich so fürchterlich aufregst."  
  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Und lässt du Harry entscheiden, mit wem er zusammen kommt oder beleidigst du ihn und denjenigen weiter?"  
  
Sal schnaufte „Hast du dich beleidigt gefühlt? Stimmt es denn nicht das du mit ihm vögeln willst?"  
  
„Nein verdammt und wenn wäre das seine und meine Sache!"fauchte Severus, drehte sich um und ging in Godrics Zimmer zurück.  
  
„Oh du findest Harry also nicht attraktiv? Das hörte er sicher nicht gerne"sagte Salazar.  
  
Godric schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein... er will nur nicht alles überstürzen... Severus ist sehr verletzlich!"  
  
„Das ist Harry auch!"sagte Salazar.  
  
„Und warum tust du Severus weh? Er will Harry nichts tun! Der der ihn immer so angefahren hat war schließlich ich!"  
  
„Ist das so?"fragte Salazar mit hochgezogener Braue.  
  
„Ja ist so... ich habe den Unterricht gestaltet, in dem Draco saß... weil Severus mit dessen aussehen noch nicht klar kam!"  
  
„Du warst echt biestig zu mir... wieso?"fragte Harry ihn.  
  
„Weil ich genau wie Severus dich nicht leiden konnte... du hast dich benommen wie dein Vater und Black!"  
  
Harry setzte ne Schmollmund auf. „Ich kannte meinen Vater nicht mal geschweige denn seine Schulzeit... es ist nicht fair das ich das ausbaden musste. Obwohl ich kann es schon verstehen was ich da in den Denktarium gesehen habe... war schon echt harter Stoff."  
  
Godric schnaubte und arbeitete weiter. „Das war Alltag für uns!" Sirius seufzte leise. „Ach reg dich endlich ab! Du warst auch nicht besser und wir sind ja nun herausgewachsen... Remus zuerst und dann James und ich vielleicht auch irgendwann!"  
  
„Na ja jeder hat seinen Packen zu tragen... übrigens... Draco... das ich deine Eule abgeschossen habe das tut mir leid... ich wusste nicht das sie dir gehört hat... ich bin einfach ausgerastet, jeden Tag kam die mit diesen widerlichen Briefen deines Vaters und diesen schmutzigen Bildern und an den Tag bin ausgerastet."  
  
Draco sah ihn böse an und verkroch sich wieder bei Sirius,  
  
Sirius kraulte ihn sanft durchs Haar.  
  
Draco entspannte sich wieder und ignorierte Harry. Er konnte ihn einfach nicht leiden und das sein Vater noch immer hier war, machte ihn vollkommen unsicher. Godric seufzte leicht und blickte zur Schlafzimmertür, die noch immer geschlossen war.  
  
Harry diskutierte innerlich mit Salazar, schlussendlich seufzte Salazar völlig entnervt „Ist ja gut... Merlin verdammt noch mal. Du Mini-möchtegern-Gryffindor mach mir nen Körper... dieses schmusige getüttel hält ja keiner aus!"  
  
„Seit ihr auch sicher?"fragte Godric.  
  
„Was soll ich machen? Severus will mich nicht..."schnaufte er immer noch gekränkt deswegen.  
  
„Severus kann nicht mit euch Beiden umgehen... er denkt Salazar lehnt ihn ab und er weiß das meistens die Meinung des Stärkeren durchgesetzt wird und davor hat er Angst, also geht er in Verteidigung!"  
  
„Die Sache ist doch einfach, Harry will Severus... und Severus will mich nicht... also muss ich Platz machen, auch wenn mir das nicht schmeckt... ich will nicht von Harry weg!"sagte er ehrlich. „Und Harry will auch nur das ich gehe weil Severus mich nicht will... gut ich hab ihn etwas angefahren am Anfang... ich wollte Harry beschützen!"brummte er.  
  
„Tja, dann solltest du wohl dafür Sorgen, das Severus sich mit dir arrangieren kann... er hat sich Harry geöffnet nicht dir... er wusste nichts von dir... und er ist nun verunsichert... er dachte jemand in Harry gefunden zu haben, der genauso gelitten hat wie er, der genauso zurückhaltend ist wie er, der nicht stärker ist... das du nun mit da bist, damit kann er nicht umgehen... er kann nicht mir dir konkurrieren, also zieht er sich wieder zurück... es liegt an dir, ob du in diesem Körper bleibst, wenn Harry sich mit Severus zusammen tun will... oder ob ihr zusammen bleibt und Severus abserviert! Oder ob du es schaffst Severus auch dich lieben zu lehren!"  
  
Es gab wieder ein kleines Zwiegespräch, was man an den wechselnden Gesichtsausdrücken sah „Mach mir nen Körper!"  
  
„Na schön! Komm her!"Godric begann Geräte aufzubauen. Er entnahm Harry Blut, Haut und Haarzellen und gab sie in eine Aperratur. Danach begann er zu arbeiten.  
  
Harry ging zum Schlafzimmer, klopfte leise und kam herein „Severus... stehst du mir bei?"bat er leise.  
  
Severus saß am Kamin und hatte ein Holzstock in der Flamme gehabt und wollte sie gerade über seinen Unterarm ziehen, wo das dunkle Mal zu sehen war.  
  
Harry legte seine Hand auf die Stelle „Severus... bitte tu das nicht... Severus... Godric macht einen Körper für Salazar... er... er wird gehen in einen eigenen Körper... uns zu liebe!"  
  
Severus zuckte heftig zusammen und ließ den Stock fallen.  
  
Harry kniete sich zu ihm, lächelte ihn sanft an.  
  
Severus blickte ihn nicht an, sah traurig aus.  
  
„Severus? Was hast du?"fragte Harry besorgt.  
  
Severus sah einen Moment weg und als er Harry ansah, war seine Miene abweisend. „Geht und lasst mich in Ruhe... ihr habt euch... ihr braucht mich nicht!"  
  
„Aber... ich brauch dich... und Salazar wird gleich gehen..."  
  
Severus sah ihn unverständlich an.  
  
„Salazar bekommt einen eigenen Körper so wie Godric... und dann bin ich alleine... ganz alleine wenn du mich nicht willst."  
  
„Aber er sagte doch er will nicht!"  
  
„Aber du... du hast gesagt du willst das er geht..."sagte Harry leise.  
  
„Er will mich doch nicht... er kann mich nicht leiden!"  
  
„Nein... er... er hat nur Angst um mich... er hat Angst das du mir weh tun könntest."  
  
„Aber er hat gezeigt, dass er mich nicht mag!"erwiderte Severus unsicher.  
  
„Er... hatte nur Angst, dass du mir weh tun könntest sonst nichts... aber er wird in seinen eigenen Körper gehen."  
  
Severus schloss für einen Moment die Augen und nickte leicht. „Okay!"  
  
„Stehst du mir bei? Wenn Salazar gleich in seinen eigenen neuen Körper geht? Ich hab ein bisschen Angst davor."  
  
„Na ja,... es dauert ein paar Tage... der Körper muss langsam reifen... er wird nicht heute transferiert!"  
  
„Ach so... okay stehst du mir dann in ein paar Tagen bei? Angst hab ich nämlich trotzdem"lächelte er ihn sanft an.  
  
Severus nickte und nahm Harry in den Arm. „Klar!"  
  
„Ich hätte es auch nicht überstanden, wenn Albus nicht da gewesen wäre!"  
  
Harry schmiegte sich sanft an ihn. „Und wer hält mir das Händchen?" schnaufte Salazar leicht schmollend.  
  
„Ich habe ja zwei!"meinte Severus leise und lächelte schief.  
  
„Das beruhigt mich... wo du mich ja nicht in Harry haben willst!"  
  
„Du willst mich ja nicht bei Harry haben!"  
  
„Ich will nur nicht das man ihm weh tut"sagte Salazar. „Na ja aber ich denke auch es ist besser wenn wir selbständig werden... wir wollen ja auch nicht immer das gleiche!"  
  
Severus nickte. „Vielleicht gefällt dir ja Godric! Der ist auch so... aggressiv wie du!"  
  
Salazar lachte leise „Vielleicht solltest du dir da mehr Gedanken bei Harry machen... er steht auf Godrics Frisur... ich glaub er mag deine langen Haare nicht so sehr"gluckste er. „Das ist Unsinn ich will Severus nicht Godric!"  
  
„Dann werde ich Godric ne Glatze verpassen!"meinte Severus.  
  
Harry gluckste und Salazar lachte. „Es würde reichen, würdest du deine etwas stutzen."  
  
„Nope... die bleiben so!"meinte Severus und stellte auf Stur.  
  
„Sie machen ihn nervös... lange Haare erinnern ihn an Lucius!"sagte Salazar.  
  
„Ich mag sie trotzdem nicht kurz... es tut mir leid, aber das sieht bescheppert aus!"  
  
„An Godric sieht das doch auch nicht schlecht aus."  
  
„Er muss ja auch keine Augenklappe tragen!"erwiderte er seufzend.  
  
„Ich finde deine Augenklappe sehr sexy... du siehst aus wie so ein Pirat, von den man immer in den wilden Abenteuergeschichten hört" lächelte Harry.  
  
„Ja ich weiß, hat Draco auch behauptet! Black hat nur dämlich gelacht und meine das würde sich mit meiner Frisur beißen, also hab ich sie etwas länger wachsen lassen und das ist ja nun kein großer unterschied zu Godric Haarlänge!"  
  
„Du hast dir wegen Sirius die Haare wachsen lassen? Das mag ich kaum glauben... na ja, ich finde dich so oder so... sexy"er wurde rot um die Nase. „Ich werde mich irgendwie an die langen Haare gewöhnen, ich versuche es zumindest."  
  
„Nein, ich fand es auch bescheuert darum habe ich sie wachsen lassen!"Severus lächelte und küsste Harry auf die Nase. „Ich find dich auch sexy!"  
  
Harry lächelte verlegen. „Danke"er fühlte sich geschmeichelt und war glücklich „Oh bitte auf hören... wenn du so weiter machst Severus, dann hat der kleine gleich Herzchen in den Augen und um seinen Kopf rumschwirren."  
  
„Wer sagt das das nicht beabsichtigt ist?"  
  
Salazar seufzte „Könnt ihr mit dem gegenseitigen anschmusen und anhimmeln nicht warten bis ich flüchten kann? Ich komme mir sehr deplaziert vor wenn ihr hier rumturtelt."  
  
Severus seufzte „Okay... ich versuche es!"Er küsste Harry sanft und stand mit ihm auf.  
  
„Na so lange ist es ja nicht mehr"seufzte Salazar.  
  
Severus nickte und ging mit den Beiden zurück in den Raum. Draco kraulte Sirius durchs Haar, der an seiner Brust eingeschlafen war. Albus und Lucius waren verschwunden und Godric kam gerade wieder herein und ging an die Arbeit.  
  
Harry lächelte leicht, dann setzte er sich neben Draco „Frieden?"  
  
Draco blickte ihn zweifelnd an. „Du schuldest mir ne neue Eule!" meinte er und nickte.  
  
Harry biss kurz auf seiner Unterlippe rum und stand dann einfach auf und verließ den Raum, ca. 15 Minuten später kam er wieder rein. „Hand auf"sagte r als er sich wieder neben Draco gesetzt hatte.  
  
Draco hob eine Braue und hielt ihm fragend die Hand hin.  
  
„Es ist zwar keine Eule... aber... vielleicht wärst du mit einem Babyfrettchen auch zufrieden?"fragte er und lächelte leicht als er ihm das kleine grau, weiße Babyfrettchen, gerade so groß wie Dracos Hand, in die Hand legte. Das Kleine schnupperte neugierig und blinzelte aus dem Schlaf gerissen.  
  
Draco starrte das kleine Ding an. „Aber... bist du sicher?"fragte er und ein leichtes Leuchten erschien in seinen Augen.  
  
Er nickte „Ich wollte dir wirklich nichts wegnehmen was du liebst... ich wäre auch todunglücklich gewesen wenn es Hedwig gewesen wäre... ich habe mich damals auch nicht dafür entschuldigt, ich dachte es wäre die Eule deines Vaters gewesen, weil sei mir jeden Tag die hässlichen Briefe und Fotos brachte."  
  
„Vater hat sie mir weggenommen, weil ich einen Brieffreund hatte!" murmelte Draco und drückte das kleine Ding auf seiner Hand an seine Brust. Sein Hemd war schön flauschig und lud zum drin einkuscheln ein.  
  
Genau das tat das kleine auch. „Es ist gerade erst von der Mutter entwöhnt, also noch ein richtiges Baby... du musst ganz sanft und vorsichtig sein... ich habe mir nach der Schule noch ein Frettchen geholt. Mit Hedwig war so schlecht kuscheln und weil ich nicht wollte das es so allein ist wie ich, habe ich noch ein zweites geholt... das ist ihr erster Wurf... in meinem Gemächern sind noch drei Süße kleine... du kannst gerne immer wieder mal vorbeikommen..."  
  
Draco nickte und lächelte. „Kann ich dir noch eins abkaufen?"fragt er dann.  
  
„Ich schenk es dir, kannst dir ja später noch eins aussuchen."  
  
Draco nickte. „Danke!"er lächelte noch mal und streichelte dann sowohl Sirius als auch das Kleine, was sich in seinem Pullover eingerollt hatte.  
  
Harry machte es sich auch gemütlich, dann streckte er sich „Ich denke ich geh in mein Zimmer"sagte er lächelnd und gab Severus noch einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
„Soll ich dich hinbringen?"  
  
„Gerne"er lächelte ihn noch etwas strahlender an.  
  
Severus nickte und bot ihm den Arm an.  
  
Harry hakte sich bei ihm ein.  
  
Severus lächelte und führte in dann nach draußen.  
  
Harry fragte vor seinem Zimmer dann „Und... magst du noch mit reinkommen?"  
  
Severus nickte lächelnd. „Wenn ich darf und Salazar nichts dagegen hat?"  
  
„Natürlich nicht"Harry trat zur Seite und lies ihn rein.  
  
Severus trat in das Zimmer und lächelte verlegen, weil der Schreibtisch abgeräumt war. "Lucius... war nicht leicht zu überzeugen gewesen!"  
  
"Das glaube ich dir nur zu gerne! Was hättest du getan, hätte Ian hier gesessen?"  
  
Severus zuckte die Schultern. "Ihn trotzdem geschockt und das Gedächtnis verändert!"  
  
Harry lächelte leicht. "Setz dich doch."  
  
Severus nickte und setzte sich, lächelte leicht. "Danke!"  
  
"Magst du was trinken? Einen Scotsch oder so was?"  
  
"Gerne... wenn du welchen da hast!"  
  
Harry nickte und schenkte ihn ein Glas ein und brachte es ihm.  
  
"Danke!" Severus nippte leicht und lächelte. "Der ist gut!"  
  
"Danke" lächelte er und setzte sich zu ihm.  
  
Severus schien verlegen und wusste im Moment nichts mit sich anzufangen.  
  
"Was ist? Du scheinst so nervös, sonst hat dich das Schweigen zwischen uns auch nicht so beunruhigt."  
  
"Na ja... da dachte ich ja auch wir wären nur zu zweit und nicht zu dritt... gebt es zu, ihr habt hinter meinem Rücken über mich gelästert!?"  
  
"Nein nicht gelästert... Salazar... hat mich manchmal... etwas geschimpft für das was ich mir gedacht habe... aber das war auch alles."  
  
Severus schmunzelte. "So, was hast du denn gedacht?"  
  
"Er ist bei jedem bisschen aus dem Häuschen gewesen... wenn sich eure Hände mal berührt haben oder als du ihn geküsst hast da war es ganz vorbei" sagte Sal.  
  
Severus lächelte leicht. "Wusste gar nicht, das ich so wirken kann!"  
  
Harry wurde rot "Du bist gemein Sal verrat so was doch nicht!"  
  
Severus küsste Harry sanft auf die Wange.  
  
Harry lächelte ihn sanft an. "Sal ist manchmal wirklich gemein so was sollte man doch nicht verraten."  
  
"Na ja, es kommt immer darauf an wem er es verrät!", erwiderte Severus und grinste.  
  
Harry hatte immer noch rote Wangen und streichelte sanft seine Hand.  
  
Severus nahm die Hand und hauchte sanft einen Kuss darauf und drückte sie dann leicht.  
  
Harry lächelte ihn sanft an.  
  
Severus trank weiter seinen Scotch und genoss mit Harry die Stille.  
  
Harry entspannte sich und fühlte sich langsam richtig wohl.  
  
Severus legte nach einer Weile den Arm um Harrys Schulter und strich ihm über den Hals.  
  
Harry seufzte zufrieden "Das ist schön."  
  
Severus lächelte und nickte. "Ja, ist es!"  
  
Harry nickte nach einer Weile tatsächlich in seinem Arm ein. Severus wollte ihn nicht wecken und blieb still sitzen, bis ihm auch irgendwann die Augen zu vielen.  
  
So schliefen die Beiden einträchtig während Sal leise motzte "Wie langweilig jetzt schlafen die einfach."  
  
Derweil hockte Draco auf seinem und Sirius Bett und fütterte das kleine Frettchen, verschmähte dabei seinen Geliebten.  
  
Sirius seufzte "Hey ich bin auch noch da, bekomm ich wenigstens einen Kuss?"  
  
Draco blickte hoch und nahm das Frettchen auf, fütterte es weiter und hockte sich auf Sirius Schoss und küsste ihn sanft. "Tschuldige... ist es nicht süß?!"  
  
Sirius lächelte "Ja es ist ganz zauberhaft! Damit hat Harry sich wohl freigekauft hm?"  
  
Draco grinste und nickte leicht. "Ja... sieht wohl so aus! Ich überlege mir einen Namen... Tatze wäre nicht gut... hm?"fragte er dann grinsend.  
  
Sirius lachte leise "Wohl nicht dafür ist es etwas klein."  
  
"Ja und wenn ich brülle /Tatze aus !/ lässt du alles fallen!"  
  
"Ja wahrscheinlich" lachte er leise "Wir wäre es denn mit Tätzchen? Seiner Größe angemessen?"  
  
"Ihh... nein...!" Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Hm... wie wäre es mit... Schnuffel?"  
  
"So hat Harry mich immer genannt wenn ich hier war" lächelte Sirius.  
  
"Hmpf... okay... was anderes...!" Er grübelte eine Weile. "Wie wäre dann... Snow? Wegen dem Weißen Fleck auf der Stirn?"  
  
"Ja das ist doch ein schöner Name" lächelte er.  
  
Draco nickte und gab dem Frettchen ein Küsschen auf den Kopf. "Also heißt du ab heute Snow!" Er knuddelte das kleine Ding und kuschelte sich an Sirius. "Du musst deine Medizin noch nehmen Schatz!"  
  
"Ja, ich mach ja schon" lächelte er.  
  
Draco nickte und setzte sich neben ihn. "Brav, sonst darfst du dir nur wieder das Gezeter von Godric und Severus anhören!"  
  
"Ja ich weiß!"  
  
Draco legte Snow dann in ein kleines Weidenkörbchen, was er mit dem gleichen Stoff ausgelegt hatte, aus dem sein Pullover war und schmunzelte. "Na komm her mein Großer!"  
  
Sirius lächelte und nahm Draco in den Arm "Gerne."  
  
Draco küsste Sirius und streichelte ihm sanft über den Rücken. "Du siehst viel, viel besser aus, als vor einem Jahr!"  
  
"Danke Schatz!"  
  
Draco lächelte und streichelte durch Sirius Haar. "Kämmst du mir meins wieder?" Er mochte es, wenn Sirius das machte.  
  
"Sicher, ich weiß ja wie sehr du das liebst."  
  
Draco lächelte und reichte ihm die Bürste. "Ja, ich liebe es sehr!"  
  
Er setzte sich vor Sirius und schnurrte leise. "Und du magst es auch!"  
  
"Ja ich mache es gerne" gab er zu und begann zu bürsten.  
  
Draco genoss das ganze und schimpfte nur mit ihm, weil er wieder anfing ihm Zöpfchen zu flechten. „Du bist gemein!"  
  
"Warum Schatz?" fragte er amüsiert.  
  
"Weil das doof aussieht!"  
  
"Ich mach sie ja auch wieder raus, ich mach es nur so gerne."  
  
Draco knuffte ihn und küsste ihn dann zärtlich. "Bin doch keine Barbiepuppe!"  
  
"Nein, das nicht aber ich liebe es mit deinen Haaren zu spielen!... Und hast du Harry verziehen?"fragte er dann ernst.  
  
Draco nickte. "Ja hab ich wohl... es war ja nicht wirklich seine Schuld! Mehr die meines Erzeugers!"  
  
"Das freut mich... und es beruhigt mich Harry ist mir sehr wichtig."  
  
"Ich weiß Schatz!" Draco hockte sich rittlings auf Sirius Schoss und küsste ihn verlangend. "Kommst du morgen mit zu ihm? Ich darf mir noch ein Frettchen aussuchen! Vielleicht verkauft er mir auch das Dritte... die sind so niedlich!"  
  
"Du möchtest am liebsten den ganzen Wurf haben hm?" neckte er ihn sanft "Sicher ich komme mit."  
  
"Sind ja nur drei, hat Harry gesagt!" ,erwiderte Draco und grinste.  
  
"Waren es nicht insgesammt 4?"fragte Sirius und versuchte sich zu erinnern.  
  
"Weiß nicht, wenn ja dann nehme ich alle noch die anderen 3, wenn ich darf!" Draco blickte zum Nachttisch. "Da schau, er ist voll niedlich und so friedlich und Frettchen sind auch schlau! Sie können zwar keine Briefe überbringen aber trotzdem!"  
  
Sirius lächelte und küsste ihn "Aber dafür sind sie fast so gute Spielgefährten wie Hunde nur kleiner."  
  
Draco nickte und lachte leise. "Mein süßes Fellknäul!", neckte er ihn. Sirius lachte leise und küsste ihn.  
  
Draco fuhr mit seinen Fingern und Sirius Hemd und strich über dessen Bauch. "Ich liebe dich mein Großer!"  
  
„Ich dich auch mein Kleiner" lächelte er zärtlich.  
  
Draco saß mit dem Weidenkörbchen auf seinem Schoss, wo nun vier neugierige Näschen herausschauten. Er wartete das Harry und Severus kamen und sie endlich anfangen konnten, da er Godric und Severus helfen würde.  
  
Schließlich kam Harry nun wieder nach unten, es war nun 2 Tage her seit er das letzte mal unten gewesen war und Godric kennen gelernt hatte.  
  
Severus war bei ihm und hielt eine von Harrys Händen in den seinen. "Fertig?", fragte er sanft.  
  
Harry nickte. "Hey Godric tätschelst du mir das Händchen? Irgendwie werde ich hier sträflich vernachlässigt" motzte Sal leise.  
  
"Würde ja gerne Salazar, aber ich muss die Apparatur bedienen. Frag doch mal Sirius oder Draco!"  
  
Draco setzte Sirius das Körbchen auf den Schoss und küsste ihn sanft, kam dann zu Godric.  
  
Sal seufzte theatralisch. "Na dann los, bringen wir es hinter uns!" sagte er.  
  
Severus ließ Harry sich neben den neuen Körper legen, der nun identisch mit dem seinen war. Draco schnallte ihn fest und setzte ihm dann ein Gestell auf den Kopf, wo ein faustgroßer Edelstein drinnen befestigt war. "Der Edelstein macht eine Kopie deiner selbst und in ihn wird Sals Bewusstsein gezogen. Danach setzten wir das dem anderen Körper auf und transferieren es. Zuvor wird der Körper aber belebt und geweckt!", erklärte Severus und setzte sich zwischen den Beiden, nahm Harrys Hand und die von dem reglosen Körper auf der anderen Seite.  
  
"Du erinnerst dich ja an dein Versprechen" sagte Sal und lächelte leicht, er war nervös und er hatte Angst.  
  
Severus nickte und lächelte auch. "Ja... ich hab es versprochen!"  
  
"Danke" sagte Sal.  
  
Godric legte einige Kanülen. "Wir müssen euch beide schlafen legen, damit es nicht schmerzhaft wird... weil ihr euch total entspannen müsst!", erklärte Severus weiter. Draco füllte die Tränke in die Tröpfe und stöpselte sie an. "Fertig!" Godric nickte. "Gut... wecke den neuen Körper!" Draco benutzte seinen Zauberstab und ließ den zweiten Harry erwachen.  
  
Harry und Sal beobachteten alles neugierig und ängstlich.  
  
Severus sprach beruhigend zu ihnen. "Sal... du musst dich nun schlafen legen... du darfst nicht wach sein!", erklärte Severus sanft und strich ihnen durchs Haar. "Dann wird auch die Betäubung wirken."  
  
Sal nickte nervös bald darauf waren Harry und Sal am schlafen.  
  
Severus strich ihnen weiter beruhigend durchs Haar. Er nickte Godric zu, der mit Draco die Zauber ausführte, die das Gedächnis und so weiter kopierten und dann löste er Sal von Harry. Als er damit fertig war, setzte Draco das Gestell dem neuen Körper auf und sie transferierten Sal und alle Erinnerungen und alles wissen. Die ganze Prozedur dauerte gut sechs Stunden und als sie fertig waren, gab Severus Harry ein Gegenmittel und auch Sal eines. Godric war neben Sal als dieser hoch schreckte und sich zur Seite beugte, hielt bereits einen Eimer bereit da er wusste das er sich erst mal übergeben würde. Dann wickelte er ihn in eine Decke und hielt ihn fest, wiegte ihn sanft, bis er sich zurecht fand. Severus kümmerte sich derweil um Harry.  
  
Salazar war wirklich verwirrt und irritiert am Anfang. Vor allem fiel es ihm schwer sich ohne Harrys Anwesenheit zurecht zu finden. Er begann sofort den Verlust zu spüren und zitterte stärker.  
  
Godric hielt ihn sanft fest und strich ihm durchs Haar. "Schhh... ganz ruhig... es wird bald besser!"  
  
"Ich will zurück..." jammerte er leise.  
  
"Das geht nicht Sal, ihr seid getrennt, euch wieder zusammen zu fügen geht nicht!", meinte Godric. Severus hob Harry hoch und setzte ihn neben Sal, hielt Harry fest und zog Sal auch an sich, damit die Beiden kuscheln konnten. "Ganz ruhig... das ist am Anfang so... das wird aber wieder!"  
  
Sal schmiegte sich eng an Harry und Harry nahm Sal sanft in dem Arm "Schhh das wird schon" sagte er sanft.  
  
Severus wickelte Beide in die Decke und kümmerte sich um sie. Später, nachdem Godric beide untersucht hatte, brachten sie sie in ein extra vorbereitetes Schlafzimmer, wo sie erst Sal, daneben Harry hinlegten und Severus sich hinter Harry kuschelte und Beide sanft streichelte, um sie zu beruhigen.  
  
Langsam, in den nächsten Stunden erholte sich Salazar und Harry von der Prozedur. Sal war als erster munter und begann rumzustreunen bzw. ging zu Godric herüber. "Hey" sagte er und lächelte.  
  
"Na... wie fühlst du dich?"  
  
"Etwas besser, immer noch ein bisschen unvollständig und... na ja er fehlt mir irgendwie, ich fühle mich so allein ohne ihn." Godric nickte. "Ist am Anfang immer so... erging mir nicht anders, aber ich habe was gefunden, was mich darüber hinwegbrachte!" erzählte er und ließ Sal sich setzen. "Gefällt dir dein Aussehen? Ich hab die Narbe weggelassen... aber wenn du sie noch haben willst?"  
  
"Ne die gehört dem kleinem Goldjungen" lachte er leise.  
  
"Und, was war das?"  
  
"Meine Arbeit... ich konnte mich hier richtig austoben, forschen und erkunden und studieren... ich hatte endlich Zeit, was Severus nie hatte. Und es hatte auch ein Gutes, ich hatte meinen eigenen Körper, den ich mir mit niemanden teile und kann mit ihm tun und lassen was ich will... solange ich mit Sev zusammen war, musste ich immer auf seine Bedürfnisse Rücksicht nehmen!"  
  
"Hmmm..." er schaute ihn eine Weile an und lächelte "Ich werde auch etwas für mich finden!" 


End file.
